Hush
by h4kupwns
Summary: McCormickcest drabbles enwrapped in a story. Kevin has been working two jobs for a while, saving to move out. These are reflections of Kenny and his brother's relationship and plans. I'd love ideas for these segments and will credit you if I use yours. :3
1. Shh

The room was darkened by the night time, small, and dirty. Like always. Kenny's back arched up from his mattress, pressing his front close to the brunette on top of him, shadowed by the darkness.

A soft, wet tongue insistent on gently caressing every part of Kenny's own tongue and mouth lapped along its sensual way. A hand more so demanding on the small of his back causing him to move even closer.

Kenny couldn't concentrate. He thought he should at least think up something daring or alluring to do. He could barely move his tongue across the other in a lazy rhythm. He told himself he wasn't being fair to the one who was obviously trying harder than he was. That still didn't help the fact that his mind went blank and he just laid there. It felt good, relaxing. His eyes wouldn't open and he was hazy, in some sort of mind-numbing, nerve exciting fog.

The faint taste of tobacco left Kenny when the lips, tongue, and teeth moved elsewhere. They latched to his neck, Ken moving his head to the side and his mouth twitching in a silent moan for more. The hand on the skin of his back was heated, feeling like it would burn through him as it slipped under his shirt and didn't stop holding him close.

Kenny's fingers twitched and he noticed that they were laced into other digits. He had forgotten he did that. He squeezed the hand, and it squeezed back.

"_Holding hands..we get into this a little too much sometimes.."_ The blonde thought to himself, mostly to try and will away his emotions.

Soon, the happily entangled hand left for other territory, too, and Kenny found his pants past his knees, the other propping themselves up above him, fingers once embracing his own diligently and teasingly caressing his erect penis.

His throat had a wet trail slinking its way up, a lick that sent him into shivers. Just when the little tremors started, the hand firmly wrapped its way around his shaft and started pumping. Slow, yearning, and achingly tantalizing. Kenny let out a real moan this time, followed by the name of the person whose hair had Kenny's fingers twisted in it now.

"..Ahn, Kevin.." He sounded delightfully tortured. His hips bucked up into his brother's hand, urging him on.

"Shhhh…" A husky voice, breath puffing out next to Kenny's ear. "mom's up, and she could hear us.." Kevin licked Kenny's ear, and nibbled it, the hand on his back moving to press his hips down, pushing him into their shared, tiny bed. He loved his little brother's eagerness, but loved his own control over the situation even better. He wanted this slow and unbearable.

Kenny nodded, his eyes still closed, unable to keep his hips from moving. He did as Kevin wanted, though, and did it in rhythm with his hand. He kept quiet, small, strained breaths the most he let slip.

Kevin grinned when Kenny started complaining. He loved this part, relished in it.

"Kev, faster.." He whispered impatiently.

"No." Kevin chuckled, very softly, in between kissing Kenny's collarbone, and licking his nipples further down, his shirt pulled up. "Just be good.."

His hand kept at its agonizing pace, and both of Kenny's hands started to tug on Kevin's hair and the younger made small, protesting noises. Kevin wanted to burst out laughing. Kenny pulling his hair and bitching was just too cute. He wondered to himself if anyone else could make the younger McCormick boy like this. Secretly, he hoped not.

"I said "no".." Kevin grumbled, his voice sounding stern but he truly amused.

"I…fucking..hate..you.." was Kenny's reply, in small huffs of pleasured breath. His hands stayed in his hair, but quit their pulling.

"I know." Kevin whispered back, moving to suck and bite on his little brother's neck again, Kenny squirming a little under him. Soon, Kenny's breath hitched. His eyes flew open, blue peering up into brown in the cramped room. Pure water into murky.

Kevin pulled up from him a little bit, to watch. He concentrated on Kenny's form, so he could make him out better in the soft dark. Kenny bucked his hips a bit faster, and Kevin moved his hand faster, too, but not enough to be considered quick. He drew out the hot rush slowly, liquid fire bursting from its prison in a sudden outburst of lusty euphoria.

Kenny jerked and moaned again, head tipping back. Kevin clamped his hand over Kenny's mouth as he hit his peak, and Kenny bit down on his tongue, nodding in apology to Kevin. Soon, Kenny started licking and kissing Kevin's palm, wanting to be appreciative in some form.

Kevin smiled, looming over the other McCormick, watching his body jerk in delight, his eyes hazed over clouds of abandon. He took in all of his handiwork. The cries he unfortunately had to muffle, the hot burst that suddenly coated his hand. He would've taken Kenny into his mouth before his release, but he wanted to observe him. He wanted to watch him, Kevin desired to try and capture with his mind something he created that was beautiful.

Beautiful, and sordid in every way. Beautiful, and, well, gay. Really, really gay. Kevin always had a slight pang of guilt and resentment after he messed around with Kenny. He felt bad, like he was taking advantage of him, but he couldn't keep his eyes or hands away. Even though it was a bit of a disappointment, Kevin loved him.

He grinned as he watched Kenny slowly come down, glad with his accomplishment. The nipping, kissing, and sucking on his palm was odd, but damn, it really turned him on. He wanted to jump the blonde right then and there, but pulled away.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Kenny answered, eyes closed, head to the side, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Clean." Kevin watched as Kenny turned his head, Kevin's sticky fingers in view. Kenny looked like he didn't want to at first, but took his older brother's fingers into his mouth and licked, getting rid of what he left there. It was strange, tasting himself. He watched as Kevin licked some off of his palm at the same time, and sighed when their tongues met against the skin, and Kevin's hand dropped to the mattress as they kissed again.

Kenny sat up, slowly. He was tired, but he didn't want to leave Kevin hanging. When he leaned forward, though, hands searching for Kevin's pants, he was halted.

"No, its fine. I've gotta go to work, kiddo." Kevin stood up, smiling down at Kenny.

"Really? I feel bad, though, you did it for me." Kenny admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"I'd love it, honestly.." Kevin kissed his brother on the cheek, gathering up his wallet and car keys. "..but if I don't hurry, I'll be late tonight. I really don't want to get fired. Take care, k?"

It was true. Kevin wanted it, craved it terribly. The ache in his pants was more than proof of that. If he didn't leave right now, and do 80 mph the whole way, he was going to be late, and he needed this job. It was his second job right now, yes. He needed it, though. How the hell was he going to get out of this dump if he didn't save up money?  
"Okay.." Kenny watched as Kevin left. He laid back down and curled up in their bed, smiling to himself. Sure, things with his brother had ups and downs, they were brothers. There was still no one who could make him as pissed off, crazy, hot, thoughtful, hesitant, fearless, or ravenous as Kev.


	2. Awake

"Are you awake?"

A deep, far-off voice echoed in Kenny's mind. No, he wasn't. Was he? He groaned, his head pounded painfully.

It took him about a minute before he could open his eyes. He gazed up at his older brother, smiling sadly. He had brown hair, neglecting most haircuts it reached his chin. Kenny was worse, he usually ran off to spend his very small amount of rarely achieved money elsewhere before he realized he needed a haircut. His hair was a bit longer than Kev's, if you wanted to pull on some of the messy blonde strands, straightening them out to measure. Kenny wanted to latch his hand in his brother's hair, and shake the hell out of him. He wanted to know what the fuck happened.

Then he realized it. His head was laying in Kevin's lap, and he was covered in old blood. He resurrected.

"You were out for a while." Kevin said softly, a damp rag pressed against Kenny's skin, making him shudder. He cleaned the blood off of his skin, and told him he'd be lucky of the stains came out of his clothes all the way.

"Yeah.." Kenny muttered back. His voice was a bit weak, he still kind of felt floaty, like he was dreaming, and his head hurt.

"All right, all done. When you're not dizzy anymore we can head home."

Kenny didn't realize they were in a Laundromat. Kev must've found some change and tried desperately to wash the bloodstains out of Kenny's parka. Then he realized his shirt was too big, and that it was Kevin's. Kevin still had a hoodie on, though.

"Hey, Kev?"

"Mmmhmm?" Kevin asked, looking over at the snack machine, contemplating on kicking it for a Butterfinger.

"Thanks…for always doing this shit when I die."

"No problem."


	3. Bedtime Story

"Keeeeevvviiiiiiiiin…" Kenny's fake whine came crawling its evil, spider-like way toward the older boy. Kevin growled, saying it was a lie. It was phony and he wasn't giving into it. Not even if his brother had a seriously fucked up cold and was in bed for the past two days. No. Too damn bad.

"Keviiiiiin!" There it was, again, echoing from their room. Their dad was at work, mom passed out, little sister at day care. Kevin was sitting on the sofa, trying to enjoy the fact the he had a day off from both of his jobs, which he would keep until he was twenty or so, when he'd get the hell out of here. Currently, he was nineteen. One more year of saving.

Kevin groaned, wanting to yell. He hauled himself off the sofa, and trudged into the shared room.

"What do you want?" He glared at Kenny through the doorway.

"I just realized something.." Kenny's voice was hoarse. He had coughed quite a lot. Kevin kind of wished the cold would just kill him, and then he'd come back, perfectly fine.

"Well, what's that?" Kevin said sarcastically, wanting to throw something at him.

"Well, I'm tried, and.."

"Then go to sleep."

"You didn't let me finish." It was the younger brother's turn to glare.

"Well?"

"I'm tired and I realized that no one has ever read me a story before I've gone to bed."

"Dude, you're fifteen."

"I know!" Kenny hissed. "But, its something I wanted…I mean, mom and dad suck, but…when my friends were little, they said there parents read to them.." He trailed off, looking sick and pitiful and like life in general sucked. All of which was true.

"I'm going back to the living room.." Kevin turned on his heel, only to be stopped by another whine of his name. After arguing he was too old, and Kenny retorting he missed out, Kevin agreed.

The older one grumbled, going through their little sister's room and finding one of her books. Goldilocks and the Three Bears. That'll do.

Kevin slammed a chair down in front of the bed and sat, glaring at his little brother.

"Do NOT complain about the story, its what I found and its all your getting. I'm only doing this because you are sick, and we have shitty parents…and.." His glare darkened. "..you say one fucking thing when I put on my glasses to read this shit to you, and I'll break your scrawny neck."

After Kevin laid down the ground rules, Kenny nodded. He did want this. He did feel empty when his friends mentioned it, and, it did make him happy that Kevin wanted to be a good big brother and help him. Also..it would be hard not to laugh when Kevin put on his reading glasses. If Kenny wanted a memory badly enough, if he wanted a life experience to cherish with the way he died all the time, he'd have to be strong. He always teased Kevin when he'd have to bust out the spectacles to read find print. He'd call him a nerd or something, but truthfully they were normal looking glasses, nothing over the top.

Kevin put the book in his lap and slid on his reading glasses. Kenny's eyes grew wide and he smiled, but didn't laugh or joke.

"I'll kill you." Kevin warned, picking up the book, seeing Kenny's big, goofy grin. He hated that he couldn't read without these stupid things, and his brother knew best about getting under his skin.

"I'm sorry.." Kenny whispered, trying not to smile but failing. He couldn't help it. He wanted to bust out laughing. He held his breath as Kevin started reading to him.

His voice was dry and annoyed at first, but Kenny didn't mind. It was childish and obnoxious, so he could understand why Kevin didn't want to read to him.

Kevin noticed Kenny simply looking at him, seeming interested and more relaxed, laying on the bed and blinking slowly. This made Kevin calmer. Maybe what he was doing wasn't so stupid. Even if he thought Kenny was a bit old for it. The feeling in the room was lax and quiet and safe, and Kevin's voice turned normal, deep, and soft.

Kenny was about to pass out by the time Kevin stopped reading to him. It hadn't been that long, but it made him relax and he didn't pay that much attention to the cold.

"Thank you.." He murmured.

Kevin almost blushed. Almost. It was hard to admit his brother looked adorable. He just nodded, took the stupid glasses off, and watched Kenny fall asleep. When he was sure the kid was out cold, he kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Kenny smiled when he felt his brother's lips. He probably thought he was sleeping. As Kevin's footsteps faded back into the living room, he slipped off into sleep.


	4. Stress Reliever

Kenny stepped out of the bathroom only to watch his brother's back as Kevin entered their bedroom. His parents were too poor to afford a different bed, and Kevin refused to spend the money he had saved up. So, they still slept together. Kenny didn't really mind, though, not that he would let any of his friends know that. He followed Kevin into the bedroom, watching him sit on the bed, and cradle his head in his hands. He looked like shit.

It was early morning, Kenny getting ready for school and Kevin coming home from work. Kenny watched as Kevin didn't seem to notice him. He felt bad for his big brother. Kevin did work hard.

"Hey." He said quietly, at last. Kenny approached Kevin, standing in front of him while he sat on the bed.

Kevin lifted his head from his hands to look up at his brother.

"What's up, Ken, ready for school?"

"Yup. Are you okay?" He watched his brother's obviously fake smile disappear into a genuine frown.

"Sorry, dude, work just really sucked last night. Its just a real bitch sometimes." The brunette had every intention of being all sunshine and rainbows when he met his brother in the morning, but he couldn't help it. Between the idiots he worked with, the loud machines and screaming managers, the heavy lifting and life-depleting overtime, Kevin was tired. Just that, fucking tired.

"I see. Do you need aspirin or something?" Kenny tilted his head. Kevin nodded. Kenny left for the kitchen, but the bottle of aspirin was empty. His mother probably took all of them, or his father, trying to cure hangovers or just being stupid.

"Uh..sorry.." He said after coming back into the room, a glass of water in hand. "We're out of aspirin." He handed Kevin the water and he drank some of it slowly, putting the glass on the nightstand.

"To be honest, I expected as much." Kevin mustered a real smile..although it was an ironic kind of smile. His muscles ached, especially his feet. His head was screaming at him and he had bags under his eyes.

Kenny stared at his brother. He needed to be cheered up, a push to keep up his work, something. He pondered while Kevin started talking again. Kevin was better at breaking silence than Kenny was.

"But, I've only got five months to go." Kevin grinned at this, a true one, finally. By his calculations (actually, Kenny's, since Kevin really sucked at math) the money for an apartment and rent for six months was almost in hand. He had planned to get a particular apartment and have a job lined up before he quit his other two and started living and working out of this fucking hellhole. Ever since he started working, his goal was moving out, so he saved practically everything.

"Don't kill yourself, Kev, you won't come back." Kenny smiled and dropped to his knees in front of his brother. Kevin looked confused but shook his head.

"I'm not going to die from work. It just kicks my ass sometimes."

Kenny was glad Kevin had the ambition to get the hell out of here. He stuck to it, as well, and that was amazing. Seeing him in this condition because he just wanted to be supporting himself away from their fucked up parents tugged Kenny's heartstrings. He had to do something to make Kevin feel better.

On his knees while his brother sat and stared at him, confused, Kenny's hands undid Kevin's belt and pants. He reached into his brother's boxers and pulled out his member slowly. He started licking, trying to spring it to life, while Kevin's confused look melted into amusement and pleasure.

"Ken, you don't have to.." Kevin sighed as he watched him.

"I know." Kenny looked up at Kevin, grasping his now half erect shaft in his right hand. "I want to. You work hard, Kev. You deserve something, at least.." He smiled, and Kevin smiled back, thinking the furthest thing he wanted now was to argue.

Kenny took him into his mouth, slow and teasing, like Kevin liked to do to him most of the time. He hated him for it. Kevin would make him wait forever, and draw out something he wanted to get over with so they could get on to the more exciting parts. Kenny wouldn't admit he identified that with Kevin, though. It was something unique to his brother that he actually craved from time to time. Even if he did look like a cringing, whining puppy when Kevin did something like that.

Kenny bobbed his head slowly, tongue swirling around the engorged head of his brother's erection, suckling and savoring the taste of flesh. He pumped the remainder with his hand and started going faster, tongue lapping and he sucking harder, feeling Kevin jerk a bit, and a hand wrap itself in his hair.

Kenny braced himself, this wasn't anything new. Kevin pulled his hand up, yanking Kenny's head by his hair, and moving it down. Kevin thrust up his hips, pulled Kenny in the same pace. He chuckled as he heard a little gagging sound when he shoved the back of Kenny's throat forcefully. He didn't stop, though, he knew his little brother could take a lot more than that.

After a few minutes of Kenny's eyes starting to water, and Kevin basically face fucking him, going harder and faster by the second, Kenny closed his eyes. He knew Kevin was close by his pace, and a certain growl he made. Kenny gagged from time to time but it was nothing horrible, and he knew Kevin liked it, so he didn't complain. He just tried to work his tongue and suck him the best he could with the violent motions.

Kenny gripped onto the side of Kevin's jeans when Kevin placed both hands on top of his head and held him down against his throbbing need. Warm bursts of liquid rocketed down his throat, and he gulped them down slowly. Kevin sighed shakily, and loosened his grip. Kenny bobbed his head a few more times, slowly. He didn't want a trace of semen left and he wanted Kevin to fill completely fulfilled, so he suckled him until Kevin started petting the back of his neck, and said:

"Ken, you can stop now." His voice was amused. Kenny sat up, nodding, and placed his brother's penis back in his boxers. He even zipped and buttoned his pants, and put his belt back in order, before Kevin could lift a finger.

Kenny smiled up at him. "How was it?"

Kevin chortled, and kissed his brother's forehead. "Awesome, like always."

"well, I learned from the best." Kenny teased. Kevin pushed him over.

Kenny got back up and grabbed his back pack. "I've got to go catch the bus now. Try to take it easy." He looked at his brother as he started out the door, he thinking the satisfied look suited him way better than the worn down, tired one.

"No, I think I'll have shitty times at work more often if that's what I get to come home to." Kevin smirked slyly, leaning back on his hands on the bed, watching Kenny.

"Don't push your luck." Kenny said with the same smirk, before heading on his way.


	5. Say It

Kevin was woken by his cell phone ringing. The Smashing Pumpkins blasted through its little speakers, and that meant Kenny was calling. Kevin let our a half growl, half roar, and sat straight up, immediately regretting it as his head spun and he almost fell onto the floor.

Kevin did take part of his money to pay his cell bill. He also got one phone free, so gave it to Kenny. He didn't like him running around all the time with no way to reach anyone. Sure, he died and came back, but Kevin didn't know how long that lasted, and he preferred to prevent it.

Kevin held his head for a moment, trying to make the dizziness go away. He picked up the phone and answered.

"What, Ken?" He sounded more pissed off than he meant to.

"Uh..Kev, hey..I'm sorry I'm bothering you, but, mom was suppose to pick me up from Stan's and she didn't.."

Kevin stood up, and walked into the living room. "That's because the dumb bitch is passed out on the couch. I guess you want me to come get you."

Kenny bit his lip. His brother didn't sound very pleased, and he hoped it wasn't aimed at him. "Do you care?"

"No, no. I'll be there in a few." Kevin shook his head as he hung up. He wanted to smother his inebriated mother to death with a pillow while she slept.

The drive to Stan's house wasn't long. Kenny could've walked, but it was pretty damn cold tonight, even for South Park.

He honked as he pulled up next to the sidewalk in front of Stan's. He put his piece of shit on wheels in park, and leaned over to open the passenger door.

He saw Stan and Kenny sitting on the front steps, talking and Kenny stood up, waving goodbye to Stan as he walked toward the car.

Kevin overheard something about someone with the same name as him being a total asshole, and how it was amazing he agreed to pick his little brother up.

When Kenny was secured in the passenger seat, Kevin started driving. He looked over at his little brother.

"Oh, really? I'm a total asshole? Since when do I leave you high and dry, EVER, Ken?" Kevin felt the sudden urge to make the orange ingrate walk home. Naked.

Kenny blushed, looking straight ahead. "Shut up, Kev. I just said that so we'd seem normal."

Kevin took his eyes off the road for a second to look over at his passenger. "What?" He questioned, agitated and confused.

"I like my friends to think we're normal, typical brothers. Not that we fuck during lazy afternoons."

Kevin sighed, nodding. "I get it, you're ashamed of me." A small smile played on his face. He could milk this situation..

"Oh, whatever. I just like things the way they are, without stupid questions. Could you imagine if people found out, especially fucking CARTMAN? I'd never live it down, and they'd rip me to shreds."

Kevin gave Kenny the best sad face he could muster once he pulled up to their house. He turned the car off and looked at him as Kenny opened the door, the light in the car illuminating him. "Really?" He said quietly.

Kenny turned back to him, pausing, his hand on the open car door. "Yeah..Kev, I want to keep things in order. That's it, dude."

"Then tell me you love me." Kevin grinned, getting out of the car now. He shut the door and leaned against it, smirking at Kenny from over the top of the vehicle.

Kenny looked at him with disbelief. His cheeks went red. He froze up, clinging onto the door as if it were to defend him from something terrible Kevin would do.

"D..drop it, man. This shit isn't funny." Kenny finally managed to say, although his voice shook at first. He slammed the door shut and walked into the house, headed for his room..and unfortunately, Kevin's.

Kevin was just trying to embarrass him, and he wasn't giving in. He sat on the floor, arms crossed, Kevin sauntering in behind him and sitting on the bed. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Kevin tapped the place next to him on the small bed.

"Sit with me." He said, Kenny in turn glaring up at him.

"Fuck you."

Kevin grinned. "Are you pouting? Seriously, how old are you?" He leaned back on his hands to get a better view of the blue eyed one's expression. Anger, and, embarrassment, and he still looked like he was pouting.

Kenny chose to ignore him. It was the wrong choice because Kevin grabbed him and hauled him up onto the bed.

Kenny struggled, trying to free himself by mimicking a crocodile's death roll, fidgeting, kicking and elbowing.

Kevin was bigger, and Kevin was stronger. Bigger, he didn't know why. Maybe because he was older. Stronger probably because the brunette got into a lot more fights in school.

Kenny managed to almost make it off the bed, ready to make a mad dash to anywhere, when Kevin pulled him back, slamming him down on the mattress. He pinned Kenny down and chuckled. The springs dug into him a bit, face in the sheets, still squirming.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kevin breathed out, just a little bit winded, in a sing song voice.

"Get off of me!" Kenny growled, he was desperately trying to kick his brother in the balls, but his legs were pinned and he didn't have any leverage.

"No." Kevin's tone turned falsely sad. "You hurt my feelings."

"You lying dick! Let me go!"

Kevin kissed his brother on the top of the head, despite his struggling. He licked and sucked his earlobe, Kenny starting to move around less. He barely pulled away from his ear to whisper:

"Nope."

Then started stripping him. He pulled himself up and soon enough had orange and whatever the hell else colors Kenny was wearing onto the floor. He didn't really pay that much attention.

Kenny sat up, and turned around, resting on his elbows to glare at him.

"You're a douche nozzle…" Kenny muttered, trying to keep his glare convincing. He couldn't help but feel a giddy need in the pit of his stomach, though, as his brother loomed over his naked body, grinning.

Kevin lunged at him, pinning him down to the bed again and kissing him. Kenny sighed softly into the kiss and closed his eyes. He'd let this happen because he wanted it, not because his brother won. The battle was far from over.

Kenny noted that Kevin was in a hurry. He grabbed for the lube under the mattress first thing after they kissed, wetting his fingers with it. Kenny bit his lip, lifting his hips up. Kevin's dry hand stroked Kenny's erection while the other one gently probed slick fingers into his entrance. Kenny closed his eyes, and let his head rest against the wall.

"Kenny.." Kevin said softly, the blonde exhaling a pleased air soon after. "..look at me." He coaxed, Kenny's lucid eyes slowly revealing themselves as Kevin slipped another finger into his warmth, working him a bit faster now, prodding and caressing the sensitive and longing spot inside of him.

Kevin grinned when Kenny opened his eyes, looking up at him. Soon, a cloud surrounded the younger one, and Kevin happily watched his mouth working out silent cries and moans, holding back as to not disturb anyone else in the house or call attention.

Kenny sat up more fully and crawled toward Kevin. Kevin worked on taking off his shirt while Kenny worked with the lower part. The older boy shuddered when he felt a warm tongue on the head of his manhood. Kenny seemed a lot more compliant since he licked his ear. Kevin chuckled to himself, he having found out that was one of Kenny's more sensitive spots on accident, teasing him one day for no reason in particular.

As much as Kevin loved his brother sucking and licking him, and as much as he wanted to grab a hold of him and slam into his throat, he pulled back from him. Kenny looked confused, and Kevin put a hand on his shoulder, pushing the blonde back onto the bed, so he laid down.

Kevin put a generous clear gob of lubricant on himself before he lifted Kenny's legs. Kenny's hips lifted, too, he trying to help Kevin out with the process, and trying to relax as much as possible. It still hurt for him a little bit at the start of it.

Kevin pushed in slowly, agonizingly so. Kenny was over the pain quicker than he thought, and looked up at Kevin with angry, impatient eyes.

"What?" Kevin asked, smiling, throwing Kenny's legs over his shoulders.

"You know what.." Kenny's voice was softer than he hoped. His passion right now a bit too obvious. His breathing worked anxiously, and his heart thundered like a drum in his chest.

"No, actually, I don't. Not if you don't tell me." Kevin thrust very slowly, all the way in, and let himself stay there for a moment, buried in tight, burning pleasure. It was hard to control himself, but teasing Kenny was worth it. He painstakingly thrusted again.

"Do it faster.." Kenny wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Kevin decided to comply, for once, and started moving more quickly. He plunged his tongue into Kenny's mouth and flailed it snake like and rapid, just to see if it surprised him. It did, Kenny making a few muffled sounds before catching up.

Kevin started working him hard, pounding into him, one of Kevin's hands wrapped around his back, pulling Kenny close, and the other pressed flat onto the wall so he could keep his brother and the mattress from slamming into it. He liked slamming Kenny into walls, but didn't want to wake anyone.

Kenny gasped, Kevin trying to keep his mouth over his little brother's the whole time to keep him muffled.

They both started to sweat, the air in their tiny room musty and thick. Kevin's breath was getting shorter, and so was Kenny's, it getting more difficult to tell who made what shaky intake of breath.

Kenny said Kevin's name quietly, and the brunette smiled against his neck, licking and kissing him there, tasting the salt from his pores. He picked Kenny up and shuffled his knees so they moved backward, away from the wall so he could have a free hand to stroke his brother's member between them as they bucked and rocked in a sway of steam and lust.

The world seemed to melt whenever they had sex. Kevin found it difficult and bothersome to remind himself when they did things like this in the house, he had to be careful.

Caught up in the storm of flesh and aching for release, Kenny whispered in stressed, separated huffs:

"Kevin…f-fuck, Kevin..I..I'm about..to..about to cum.." His eyes were closed and his mouth open in soft, held back moan.

Kevin chuckled, and stopped moving his hand up and down his wanting, throbbing shaft.

"Tell me you love me first. Or I'll just stop.." Kevin threatened, slowing his movements as well.

Kenny could barely open his eyes, the heat and the bristling, demanding pain for release screaming at him, threatening to ebb away.

"What..? What the fuck, K-kev?" Kenny breathed out, pissed and confused.

"Say it." Kevin demanded, licking and biting Kenny's ear again and making him dizzily swoon, groaning softly.

Kenny looked up at Kevin, eyes more open now, but not more focused by any means. He was lost in a carnal sea.

He paused for a moment, seeming shy, and then his face seemed to melt into surrender and amour.

"I love you…" He whispered.

Kevin started moving faster, his hand resuming the pumping of his little brother, his movements becoming more desperate and erratic.

Kevin purred with delight, his spine tingling. He leaned close to Kenny, holding him tight. "Say it again…" He coaxed, more gently this time, more calm and sweet.

Kenny gasped, feeling a flood tear away from him, hot wave after wave crashing and colliding over him, relentless.

"I..I fucking love you, Kevin!" Kenny groaned, trying to keep it quiet. It came out desperate and needy, but not ear splitting. It wouldn't reach their family's ears. Kevin wished he were in a place where Kenny could've just screamed it and it would've been okay.

Kevin's release followed, flowing like a white hot stream through him, pushed by some gale force of passion and desire.

They collapsed, panting, sticky, and entangled. After he caught his breath, Kevin moved so Kenny laid his head on his chest, his eyes closed softly, looking peaceful.

"I hate you.." Said Kenny, after a few seconds of silence. It wasn't hardly believable.

"You just told me you loved me." Kevin chuckled. "Twice." He added, tone victorious.

"You're a dick.." Kenny grumbled, tired and feeling like the most satisfied person on earth.

"You shouldn't hurt my feelings anymore. You're the mean one."

Kenny growled at Kevin's teasing.

"Shut up. You don't have any feelings."

Kevin smiled, closing his eyes, now, too. "I know. I'm evil and terrible."

"And.." Kenny added, muttering softly.

Kevin listened intently. He heard a little bit of defeat in his brother's voice, so he was interested.

"..amazing." Kenny finished, relaxed and intending on sleep. He said enough stupid shit that embarrassed him today, and his brother won enough today.

"And, that too." Kevin grinned, bathing in his victory before they both fell asleep.


	6. Not A Bad Day Off

Kenny smiled down at his sleeping brother. He was going to have to try and convince him to take his friends up to the amusement park on Saturday. They all had saved their money, but, unfortunately, Stan couldn't borrow his dad's car, Kyle's car needed a new transmission, and Eric was a douche.

Kenny could drive, but hadn't gotten his license yet. He wasn't going to talk to his parents about borrowing the truck, they would say no and it wouldn't fit everyone in the first place. So, he decided to beg his brother for the key to a day out of South Park. Kevin liked roller coasters, so it may work. Kenny would just give him his best puppy eyes, and maybe a blowjob or something. That should do the trick.

He pushed the door to his room open and shook Kevin's shoulder as he lay in bed, asleep. The calendar in their room had a proud red marker stating it was paid vacation this week for Kevin. Kenny thought he had earned it, but he was his little brother, so he justified interrupting his time off with that.

"Ughh.." Kevin mumbled, trying to push Kenny's hand away.

"Kev…I need to ask you something. Get up for a sec, will ya?" Kenny kept his voice quiet. He did his best to sound sweet.

Kevin slowly sat up, wiping his tired, crusty eyes and wanting to slap Kenny. This had better be important.

"What?" He grunted, still rubbing his eyes.

"Welll…first off, I made you breakfast." Kenny smiled and held out the plate of eggs and bacon, which he had to try and achieve three times. He ate the burned and indescribable mistakes. He was full, and had a feeling his father would be pissed about the lack of food in the house.

Kevin took the plate, then looked back at Kenny, unamused.

"What do you want?"

Kenny scoffed. "I do something nice for you, so I automatically have to want something?"

"Yes." Kevin said, deadpan, lifting up one of the strips of bacon and munching on it.

Ken sighed. "Fine, you figured me out, whatever." He rolled his eyes as Kevin laughed and mumbled around his bacon: "I knew it.." Kenny stood from his crouched position by the bed and continued.

"Look, my friends and I have been planning this trip…and now Stan's dad needs the car today and Kyle's is busted. Cartman is just a huge dick, so.."

"You need me to drive you somewhere." Kevin finished for him, swallowing some egg and biting the fork, keeping it firmly in his mouth.

"Yes.." Kenny said, smiling, trying to act sweet and pure and innocent. "You like rides and stuff, right, Kev?"

Kevin knew exactly what Kenny was talking about. "Drive for an hour, to that expensive as fuck place.."

"I have your ticket paid for." Kenny smiled.

"Oh, so I get to mess around with you? How awesome, I get to hang out with my little brother's friends."

"My friends aren't that bad…well, Cartman, is, but still.." He pouted, sitting next to Kevin on the mattress while he continued eating. "..you're my big brother. Big brothers are suppose to do stuff like this..come onnnnn…" He tugged on his arm, Kevin looking down at him, emotionless as he gave him puppy dog eyes and pleaded.

"We have the tickets paid for, it would be a waste of money..Kevvviiiinnn, pwease? Pwease big brudder?" Kenny clasped his hands together and begged. Kevin looked ready to crack..almost there. Just one more thing. Kenny sighed, looking as though he'd given up for a split second, then said:

"I'll suck your dick on the ride to pick everyone up from Stan's."

Kevin looked intrigued for a moment and Kenny grinned. He never got to go to very many places, and scraped and saved up to buy two tickets once he got word of the driver problem. He waited until a day before to ask Kevin, though, so he would be put on the spot. Kevin hates that, mostly because it makes him feel guilty.

"Fine." Kevin handed Kenny the empty plate, whacking him on the head with it first. "For today, let me sleep." he collapsed back onto the bed, wanting to sleep the week away and recharge, but Kenny always found some stupid way to get the best of him.

Saturday came and Kevin had to get up early, because that was the promise. They would try to get there early, and spare themselves some waiting in the lines. He didn't like it, but Kenny seemed to not enjoy it either, so they shared in the pain as they climbed into the car.

After pulling a little ways off from the house, Kevin smirked as Kenny slid over, hands unzipping his pants. Kenny knew he couldn't go back on this, because Kevin would definitely hassle him for it. Kevin hadn't gotten road head in a while, so it was appealing to him.

"You were thinking about this the whole damn time, weren't you?" Kenny snickered, exploring the already hardened flesh with his fingers. Kevin just stole a glance down at him, smiling, before turning his attention to the road.

Kenny didn't waste time. The drive to Stan's wasn't very long, and he knew Kevin wouldn't warn him once they got close to Stan's house. He took all of his brother in his mouth as he could, tongue teasing and flicking as he bobbed his head up and down, increasing the pace of it immediately. He worked fast, trying to see how long it would take Kevin to cum. His record thus far was four minutes, and he wondered if he could beat it.

Kenny tried to regulate his breathing the best he could when Kevin thrusted his hips up into him, groaning softly. Kenny let out a soft moan, letting the vibrations from it tickle on Kevin's flushed and needy skin. Kenny thought Kevin was holding back, which made Kenny frustrated. He wanted to beat his record and it wasn't happening. A quick turn of his head while he worked, glancing at the digital clock in the car made his suspicions true. He lost. They were probably going to pull up to Stan's soon. Kenny turned away form the clock, and focused all of his annoyed anger into giving the best blow job he could muster.

First, Kevin wasn't cooperating, then time wasn't, and he wouldn't win against himself. That sucked, losing to yourself.

He rejoiced when Kevin finally moaned out softly, one hand on the wheel and the other forcing Kenny's head down. His lips were numb, he couldn't believe it. Kevin wasn't suppose to be difficult to please…maybe he had lost his touch.

No way, Kenny McCormick may not have a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them. He coughed a little when he pulled himself back up, swallowing the sperm and rubbing his numb lips with his knuckles, trying to force them back to life. Kevin put himself in order, Kenny watching as he drove with his knees. He had no fucking idea how he did that. He'd eat, holding his drink in the same hand as whatever else he ordered, and change the radio station, driving at the same time.

"I hate you, Kevin.." Kenny grumbled, buckling up and glaring at him when they pulled up to Stan's.

"Why?" He smirked over at him, giving his little brother's head a pet.

"You drove really slow. You were just enjoying what I was doing, what if we're late?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I did not. I took some unnecessary turns." he grinned over at Kenny as he crossed his arms.

"Same thing.."

"Besides, you'd be embarrassed if we pulled up and your friends saw your head in my lap." Kevin chuckled, pulling on Kenny's hair, making his head sway from side to side.

"Fuck you.." Kenny grumbled and sank back into the seat, being shy for once.

"Aww, you're too cute." Kevin continued to tease him. "And you know, you tell me you hate me a lot."

"That's because I do hate you." Kenny continued as his friends stuffed themselves into the back seat. Poor Kyle, being the smallest, was sandwiched between Cartman and Stan.

"Thanks for giving us a lift, Kevin.." Kyle said, getting pushed by Eric who was muttering about a faggoty Jew being too close to him, he leaning into Stan.

"Yeah, thanks, dude. Kyle's car is in the shop and dad's not sharing..and.." He just trailed off as he glared at Eric.

"No Jews in my car. I need to keep it clean."

"Fuck you, fatass.." Kyle grumbled.

They got to the amusement park with less fuss than Kevin had been prepared for, and he was glad. They parked kind of far off and the lines for the rides weren't too bad. The longer they stayed, the worse they got, though. Kyle and Stan sat next to each other, Kevin sitting with Kenny, and Cartman more then ecstatic about getting a place all to himself, away from everyone so he could enjoy it. He was actually the one who proposed it, not wanting Kenny's "poor" to rub off on him.

During probably the fifth roller coaster they went on, there were tunnels. For about six seconds, it was dark and a flawless opportunity.

Kevin got brave and leaned over, pushing his hair out of his face and trying not to break his neck when the ride jerked, and kissed Kenny's neck in the dark. Sure, he got a mouthful of hair, but the surprised gasp was priceless.

Apparently he didn't notice a flash of light when they were in the tunnel, and when everyone clamored over to look at the pictures to see the hilarious look on everyone's faces, Kevin reassured them they weren't even up there. They all seemed a bit disappointed, as they liked to make fun of Stan because he always looked nauseated.

Kenny glared at him and Kevin just grinned, glad he had gotten there first to see Cartman screaming, Kyle trying to keep his hair out of his face, Stan almost throwing up, and Kenny looking surprised and flushed while he kissed his neck.

They all climbed a rock wall, which consisted of Kevin sitting at the top and laughing at the others. He was the first one up, and therefore everyone else was a weak pussy. Stan joined him shortly, then Kenny, and Kyle was trying to kick Cartman off of him, Cartman trying to jerk him down saying that a Jew couldn't beat him. Kyle struggled the most out of all of them, but managed to join the other three, out of breath and pissed, before Eric did.

After that, they decided they were hungry and walked all the way to the other side of the park (unfortunately, nothing they wanted to see or do after what they had just done was near them, so they walked the entire span of the place a hell of a lot), and Kevin ended up with a blueberry ice cream. Eric got two cheeseburgers, Kyle desperately trying to find something Kosher, and Stan settling for a slice of pizza. Kenny just got something to drink.

They sat down at a table, Kevin asking anyone if they wanted some of his ice cream before he ate any. He had a little brother and a little sister, his family was poor, and his friends always came down on him for mooching off of them before he got his job, so, he tended to share his food a lot.

No one wanted any, except Kenny who grabbed it without saying a word and started eating it.

"You'd better leave me at least some of that, or I'll break your legs." Kevin said as he watched him, a deadpan expression on his face as he swiped Kenny's drink and took a sip.

"I know.." Kenny muttered, absorbed in the ice cream for now. Being with Kevin usually meant free food in some form. The ice cream was returned with more than half of it still left, to Kevin's surprise and delight.

Finally, Kevin saw his precious bed again. He didn't get much sleep and loved having a week off whilst still getting the money he needed to save.

He liked working at the shop, mechanics was just something that came to him. He could do the math that came along with it. He knew how something should fit with something else, how it worked, why, and how he could fix it if there was a problem. Working at the factory on the graveyard shift, although it paid more, just sucked.

He collapsed in the bed, sighing happily.

Kenny sat on the floor, stolen Nintendo DS in his hand, playing. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kevin had to admit, he liked Kenny's friends. Kyle was kind, smart and he liked that he had a temper in case someone fucked with him. Stan was easy going and Kevin could talk to him pretty easily. He didn't like Cartman, but who did?

"It could've been worse." Was Kevin's muffled reply.

"Yeah, like, everyone could've seen the picture of you attacking me on that coaster. Or I could've died. I'm surprised I didn't."

"Hey..I didn't know THAT'S where they took the stupid picture for that ride! Who would put a camera there, anyway? You just be glad I took you there."

"Oh, whatever. Go to sleep."

"Fine. I'll be glad to take you anywhere else if you make me breakfast and suck me off again."

"Go to hell, Kev." Kenny couldn't help but grin as he continued to play, eight bit music the only sound in the room for now.

"And, you hate me right?" He chuckled into the pillows.

"Yeah. I hate you. Now leave me alone, this is the last level.."


	7. Halloween

It was Halloween in South Park and everyone was gathered in Kenny's room, Kevin biting his tongue and looking like the most concentrated man in the universe as he took a stipple brush over the putty on his brother's hands, arms, shoulders, neck, and face. He went a little over the top with it, but once he got the coloring in and did a little more work with the stipple, it would be fucking brilliant.

Kevin had taken Theatre Arts back in school before the class was pulled because of lack of funding, and if it was one thing he liked to do, it was make himself and others look like walking dead.

Kenny sat still and tried not to laugh at the way his brother looked when he concentrated on doing something. Kyle had no idea what he wanted, so he waited to be an open canvas. Stan was riddled with bloody bullet holes and Cartman had several old, rusty nails impaling his skin.

Eris poked one of the nails, muttering: "Ah, cool…" while Stan reminded him to let the blood and everything settle and dry before messing with it.

Kyle was a little taken back by crime scene photos of Kenny scattered all over the floor from many old deaths, Kevin using them as reference tools. Kyle and Stan talked about how awesome the bullet wounds looked as Eric kept poking the nails.

Kevin took a long time with everybody, Kenny probably being the longest because of the area he had taken up with the putty. Burn victim Kenny looked pretty wicked, though, and Kevin was proud with himself.

Kyle got gashes and stab wounds. His throat and wrists appeared to be slashed and blood seeped onto his clothing from abdominal, chest, and shoulder wounds. It took almost as long as Kenny, but it was pretty amazing. None of the color was off and the blood wasn't bright and fake looking.

Although they were a little too old for trick or treating, no one was ever too old to run around looking like a total freak on Halloween. It was the holiday spirit and no one could deny it, no matter how old you were. Kevin remembered a particular old man when he used to tick or treat, that would hide in a scarecrow costume and spring out at you, or pull your leg from under his porch when you walked away form the bowl of candy on the steps. He was kind of disappointed that no one was really like that with Kenny or the others. Maybe he would grow up to be that crazy, scary old dude one day.

Everyone scattered out of the room with thank yous when they claimed it was time to go, Kenny trailing behind.

"Thanks, Kev." He said, leaning up from his sitting position on the floor, Kevin on the bed putting blood and putty and who knows what away into a box. Kevin turned just in time to get a kiss on the cheek, Kenny pulling away and leaving a bit of red and black on his brother's skin from the make up. "You're awesome." He smiled and made his way out of the room quickly when Eric yelled that he needed to hurry or they'd leave him.


	8. What A Shower Can Do

Kenny stood on the cement floor of the shop where Kevin worked. It was Friday and Kev was off tonight from the factory. Kenny walked here for no real reason, declining hanging out with his friends to see how Kevin was doing.

He tilted his head, watching what he could of his older brother under a faded white pick up truck. He knew the guys at the shop pretty well, and felt at home. They pointed out where Kevin was and Kenny waited for him to roll from under the truck. He was more than positive Kevin hadn't even noticed him standing there.

He saw Kevin's dirty, oil stained hands emerge and pull himself into view. He looked up in surprise as he saw Kenny, a torn red bandana keeping his hair out of his eyes and sticking too obnoxiously to his forehead as he worked. He hated pulling shit out of his hair, and looking retarded was fine by him.

Kenny smiled, spelling out "blood" with his hands. "Don't shoot me."

Kevin laughed, rolling away from the car and standing up, popping his back from the uncomfortable position. He tore the bandana off his head, running his hands through sweat coated hair. "What are you doing here?" He seemed amused, and kind of liked it when Kenny dropped by to watch or help him work. He usually just sat there lazily and chatted with him.

Kenny shrugged.

"You're off tonight, so I thought you could use some company."

"Company? What makes you think I want to hang out with you?" Kevin walked past him, ruffling his hair with his dirty hands. He wanted to piss Kenny off, but it didn't work. Water could fix it.

"All of your friends are miles away and I'm relatively nice to you." He walked after him, past tables and workstations and other cars and people. "Besides, I could just go to MY friend's place, and leave you all alone. Would you like that, instead?" He watched Kevin slip a dime into the old fashioned Coca Cola machine.

"It may be a sweet release form you." Kevin grinned, the metal cap of the bottle popping off as he used the machine's bottle opener, handing the beverage to Kenny and getting his own.

Kenny made a face at him and drank, deciding not to thank him. He was a being a dick.

"Why do you insist on making fun of me so much? I don't get mad that easily."

"I'm just seeing what works on you. Testing the waters." Kevin leaned against the machine and sipped from the glass bottle. "I'm off in ten minutes, so wait for me and I'll drive us home."

"Home?" Kenny whined.

"I wanna take a shower, I'm filthy."

"Since when do you care about hygiene?"

Kevin just pushed Kenny, who stumbled for a little bit before regaining himself. Kevin walked past him, handing him his empty bottle and going back to the truck. Kenny threw the bottle away and followed.

"Where are we going after?" Kenny sat on the floor, legs spread out lazily, leaning against a leg of a rusted table and finishing his drink.

"I don't know.." Kevin's voice was slightly obscured under the truck.

"Take me somewhere to eat. There's no food in the house.""Why do I have to feed you? Find your own food."

"You're the older sibling. Take care of me." Kenny poked Kevin with his foot.

"I'll think about it." Was the reply, and a bite to his ankle.

"Gah!" Kenny pulled his foot out from under the white Chevy.

He heard Kevin chuckle, wanting to throw something at him. The last time that happened, he got chased across the garage, tackled, and had his arms twisted until he told Kevin he was the best brother ever. So, he decided against it.

They made their way home with Kenny's shoes pressed against the windshield, he slumped down in his seat. He followed Kevin into their room, his older brother gathering up a change of clothes to change into after he showered. Kenny sat on the floor, looking up at him."Where's Karen anymore?""Karen…is smart." Kevin said, smiling. "She stays the fuck away from here, with friends most of the time."

"Maybe I should do that."

"Maybe.." Kevin said simply, slipping out of the room. Kenny got up and followed. He wasn't sure why he felt the impulse to be Kevin's lost little puppy.

"I don't want to leave you all alone, though." He grinned, Kevin turning in the bathroom doorway.

"You're so considerate, Kenny. What do you want?"

"Why do I ALWAYS have to want something?" Kenny through his arms in the air.

"You're selfish."

"So are you! And, maybe, I just want to go somewhere with you. Ever think of THAT? Maybe, I don't want to rot in this house, and I'm tired of watching you either working or laying around here. You work too hard and never do anything."

Kevin pulled Kenny close to him, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll take you somewhere to eat, Ken. Chill out."

Kenny looked pissed as Kevin shut the door to the bathroom, the blonde infuriated.

"That's NOT what this is about!" He yelled, growling angrily as he heard Kevin's laugh through the door. He stomped over to his bed and plopped down.

After a few moments, Kenny rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed, slinging his legs over the bed and onto the floor, standing and walking to the bathroom. The lock was broken so it wasn't difficult to slide into the restroom. He tried to be as quiet as possible, the door closing with the tiniest of clicks. The room was hot and filled with steam, the sound of thousands of droplets of water abusing the inside of the tiny, worn out shower filling up the space.

He ran his sleeve over the mirror, cleaning some of the mist away and looking at himself. He had to admit he could use a shower. Plus, he wanted to surprise Kevin.

The blonde let his clothes drop in a messy pile onto the floor. He tip toed over to the shower, hands reaching out for the blue curtain, stained with mildew at the bottom.

He moved it to the slide slowly, Kevin leaning under the showerhead, hands rinsing shampoo out of his hair.

He looked up at the sudden influx of cold air, moving away from the water and sweeping his wet hair out of his eyes.

"What?" Kevin smirked slyly, watching Kenny, halfway in the shower, clutching the curtain.

"Can I come in?" Kenny asked as innocently and sweet as possible, already knowing the answer.

Kevin rolled his eyes, grabbing his little brother and pulling him into the now very cramped shower.

"Close the curtain, its cold.." The brunette grumbled, sliding the curtain over.

Kevin leaned against the back wall of the shower while Kenny lathered his hair with shampoo.

"I thought you were too old to take showers with me." Kev grinned, speaking up so his brother could hear him while he stood under the water.

Kenny rolled his shoulders, the water hot and easing his muscles while he washed his hair.

"Fuck that. I take that back." Kenny replied, smiling as well.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kevin pushed off of the wall, taking a step toward Kenny and nearly touching him.

"'Cause.." Kenny said in a small voice, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arms lazily around Kevin's neck and met his mouth with his in a wet, insistent kiss.

Kevin made a small growling sound, arms wrapping around Kenny's waist and pulling him close. The water flooded over them, into their mouths and rolling off their skin in streams accumulated by numerous droplets melting into one another. They both pinched their eyes shut to avoid getting the unyielding droplets in them.

With his arms around his little brother, he was reminded of how thin he was. Maybe taking him out to eat more often wasn't a bad idea.

Kevin grinned, pulling away slowly, saliva being broken by water droplets as Kenny grinded his hips up into him. The heat and jolt running through his body from Kenny's movements made his hardening flesh throb. He watched his brother nibble on his bottom lip, hair clinging to his face as he let out a groan.

"You're cute sometimes." The older teased, grabbing a handful of the wet, dirty blonde hair and forcing Kenny's head back, tongue running over his neck and teeth biting his throat. He felt Kenny's hand slide between them, fingers ghosting across his erection, toying with him until he was fully wrapping his hand around the shaft and fondling him, force and pace increasing bit by bit. Kevin sighed, feeling the warmth curl around him, and pushed his teeth into Kenny's throat like a parasite in search of a blood meal.

Leaving marks on Kenny wasn't any of Kevin's concern. It was always assumed a random girl left them. Sure, a girl. A tall, deep-voiced girl who totally wasn't Kenny's brother, and of course, wasn't about to fuck him in the shower.

Kevin pulled back, a demanding hand pressing against his brother's wet scalp. Kenny dropped to his knees, tongue darting toward the hardened flesh, sliding over the hot skin and veins underneath, wanting to caress every inch of Kevin before taking him into his mouth.

Kevin watched Kenny, a little amused and feeling a coaxing swarm of need overflow him. He quickly tugged on Ken's hair again, the blonde standing up and making a little yelping sound when he was slammed into the wall of the shower.

Kevin's mouth worked on leaving bruises and teeth marks on Kenny's shoulder while he pressed his fingers into his little brother's mouth. Blue eyes half lidded, Kenny sucked and slid his tongue over Kevin's fingers, his saliva lathering them as the brunette's hand pulled slowly out of his mouth.

Kenny bit down on nothing, teeth tight together almost painfully, trying not to yell at the painful yet intoxicating feel of Kevin's mouth and teeth. He spread his legs, careful not to slip, as Kev's fingers plunged into him, fluttering and pressing roughly. Kenny couldn't hold back a small cry when Kevin's teeth sank into the hollow of his throat, fingers gliding over his prostate. Kevin smirked against the bruising skin, sliding his hands away to grasp Kenny's thighs and hoist him up.

Kevin guided himself into Kenny, slowly and teasingly. Kenny was caught up in the eagerness, and therefore, annoyed by his older brother's actions. He knew whining wouldn't change it, so he just wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist, hands snaking around him and clinging to his shoulders, feeling himself slip a little, a bit afraid he was going to fall. Kevin's hands were bracing him, though, and Kenny realized just how slick their bodies were from the ever-flowing water. It felt strangely arousing, sliding wet skin over another's. Kenny thought he could do this forever and not get bored.

The blonde let out an appreciate moan when Kevin slammed into him, pace fast and animalistic. Kenny moved his hips, keeping up with his brother eagerly. The shower was dangerously hot, and Kenny wondered for a brief second if they should change the water's temperature, then decided quickly after he didn't care.

Nails digging into the brunette's shoulders, Kenny clenched his teeth and inhaled his breath sharply, a furious jolt wracking his body over and over as Kevin thrusted into him. He had a lot less mercy than usual, and it only made the younger yearn for more. Soon, Kenny felt his back sliding slowly down the slippery wall, eyes opening at a snails pace as Kevin sat down, holding Ken in his lap, hands securely keeping him buried deep inside the younger one as he thrust into him. Kenny still moved his hips, hands on Kevin's thighs to support himself better, forcing himself down hard enough to hurt but feel amazing all at once.

With the steam and heat of the smooth, glassy skin sliding in perfectly sinful friction, Kenny started feeling weak. He leaned forward, pressed so tight against his brother, a shock of ecstasy went through him, his length sliding between both of their stomachs. He groaned, eyes tinted dark with lust and broken resolve. He continued moving his hips, but gave a defeated whimper before laying back, his head pressing against the shower wall and extension where the bottle of shampoo once proudly stood, knocked over with shower gel. He didn't realize at first that his head was laying on Kevin's feet. He decided they were the best pillows ever.

Kevin smirked, watching from his seated position as Kenny whined and gave up, apparently tired or having too much going on at once. In an uncompleted form of sitting cross-legged, with his knees bent just a little and Kenny stretched out over him. He slid his hands down Kenny's thighs, the blonde's legs on either side of Kevin's torso, knees bent and feet pressed flat to the shower, which was flooding quickly because of the blocking of the drain.

Kevin pushed into him harder, it being somewhat difficult because the younger one decided to lay on him and be a complete lazy ass. He watched Kenny buck his hips a few times, body tinted pink, hair messed up from Kevin's pulling, gathered around his face in a mess. Kenny felt his head bash into the shower, and Kevin rock his hips fervently despite it. Kenny didn't really mind, though, it wasn't very painful and he enjoyed it in some strange way. Mostly, he was lost in some thick, dark water that pulled him down further second by second, and he was trying not to scream. He was losing, however, countless groans from the back of his throat echoing in the tiny bathroom. His muscles rippling delightfully around Kevin, urging his older brother on through the fire engulfing both of them.

Fighting back the urge to yell, Kenny was reaching for something to grab onto, his nails scraping helplessly against the slick wall behind him. Kevin was relentless, he didn't stop for one second and the younger one had no idea how. He felt like he couldn't move. This was rare, but inviting. Kenny enjoyed basking in all of the sensations he felt, laying back and gathering all the electric shocks, all of the tremors and boiling hot rush of flesh.

He soon found, teeth hurting from his clenched jaw, he bit back an "I love you." No way he was saying that right now. Kevin wouldn't stop making fun of him if he did. Kevin's hands clutched his hips, pulling him down and then soon roamed all over him, like a spreading wildfire. His fingers curled and tickled across his flesh, one hand deciding to rest back on a hip while the other wrapped around his aching erection and rubbing furiously. He raised himself out of the water a little, head not leaving Kevin's feet because he wanted to stay comfortable. He leaned into all of the movements, yearning and lost. The air was filling up with moans and growls, harsh puffs of breath and skin flush against skin, only enticing each boy further.

The brunette's hips slamming into him recklessly, hands working over him and carnal sounds from his chest made Kenny want to scream out all kinds of ridiculous shit. Kevin would love every moment of it, of course, but Kenny wanted to spare himself some major embarrassment, so just released a flood of wordless cries.

He clamped his eyes shut, hands grasping at water as nothing but bright, colored lights and pure feeling washed over him. He felt himself twitch, tensing up and letting a tempest of fire and nerves overwork him, bursting out of his core and forming in the likeness of steamy, white liquid on his stomach and brother's hand. He felt Kevin thrust into him, burying deep inside of him, hand hurting with how it clutched onto his flesh as he spilled over into him. Kenny's eyes opened, watching Kevin listlessly as he groaned like an animal and seized up as he flooded the blonde with the proof of his ecstasy and work. Kenny felt Kevin relax, and watched as he leaned back, dark eyes opening as he stared down at the blonde, both of them panting.

They watched each other silently aside form the sounds of their breath for a moment. Kenny weakly lifted his arms. He felt so tired, even if Kevin did most of the work. His fingers stretched, body lifting just slightly, begging Kevin to help him up. Kenny thought the brunette took a little too long in pulling him into his lap, where Kenny buried himself in that wet, chocolate hair and tried to regulate his breathing.

"You okay?" Kevin said softly after a few moments, Kenny leaning lifelessly against him.

"Uh-huh…" He mumbled, not wanting to move, and whining when Kevin pulled away from him, standing up and pulling Kenny up, too, by his wrists.

Kevin watched the excess water file out into the drain as he began cleaning up, again. He felt Kenny's hands on him and watched as the blonde nearly fell, stumbling and holding himself up by pressing his hands onto Kevin's shoulder.

The older boy grinned, it nearly splitting his face into, looking at the delicious sight of his brother. His hair disheveled and wet, clamoring about his flushed face and glazed over eyes. His knees shook, and he held himself against Kevin as he stared in a tired yet satisfied manner at nothingness, his lips parted and darker than usual.

"Dude…" Kevin said, watching Kenny helplessly try to regain himself. "..I totally wrecked you."

"Shut up!" Kenny pushed on the overly amused Kevin's chest with one hand, while still holding onto him by the shoulder with the other. It wasn't effective and was very pointless.

Kenny didn't like this rarity. This sluggish, tired, spaced-out feeling. It felt good, but he didn't like the weakness that went along with it, or the stupid grin on Kevin's face. He felt a hand around his waist, and laid his head on Kevin's shoulder. He leaned against him, hand moving to a slick substance on his thighs. He pulled his fingers into view, pulling them apart as a sticky line of semen connected them all. Kevin stared, amused and turned on, as Kenny licked and swallowed up the white trail on his fingers.

"You're a little slut, you know?" Kevin chortled, Kenny's eyes still hazy as he looked up at him. The blonde blinked, then twisted his face into an unamused scowl."And, you love me, don't you?" Kevin continued, swaying with Kenny in his grasp. He smiled his goofy smile like he was looking at the cutest puppy on earth as Kenny glared up at him, hands resting idly on his forearms and said:

"Take me somewhere to eat before I get a hold of myself and kill you."

After all was said and done, Kevin pulled his clothes on, not caring about drying his hair. He waited out in the hallway, feeling the cool air of the house envelop him. He felt like he couldn't breathe in the bathroom. He shouldn't have left the water running so warmly. He watched Kenny lazily slump his way over to him, leaning against him again.

"Carry me." The younger mumbled pathetically.

"No."

"Carry me."

"No."

"Carry me."

Kevin ended up slinging Kenny over his shoulder and plopping him down in the car half asleep as they drove to get something to eat.


	9. Tease

Kevin remembered why he hated dragging Kenny along to hang out with his friends.

On the ride there, he'd slide his pretty little fingers onto the brunette's thigh, blue eyes looking innocently up at him. When they got to where ever, Kevin would notice Kenny's pants were a little too big, hands pulling them up and the band of his boxers constantly showing. What a fucking tease.

Kenny would walk over to Kev where he sat, waiting on his turn in the bowling alley, and drop between his legs to fish his cell phone out of his conveniently placed backpack. He would sit half on the chair next to him, half on his, one leg between Kevin's as he asked for money to get something to eat.

Kenny's fingers would hook into the belt loops over Kevin's pants when they sat next to each other in a booth at the restaurant, foot working its way up and down Kevin's calve slowly.

Trying to hide the fact you wanted to all out rape your little brother while surrounded by friends was difficult. They'd share kisses in the bathroom when no one else was there, Kenny quickly skipping out of the place like some overly happy school boy, leaving an angry Kevin behind.

Fitting an entire popsicle in your mouth while playing video games or watching a movie at one of his friends' houses was just ridiculous. How no one seemed to notice the teasing was even worse.

If, on some unfortunate day, the had to squeeze into a tiny car and Kenny sat on Kevin's lap in the back, he would fidget, pretending to be trying to get comfortable against the brunette's hardening bulge in his pants.

Which was why, now, Kevin had pulled over on their drive home, on the side of the road half an hour away from South Park. It wasn't that he was insane or had car trouble. He just had a plan, for his little brother, who he slammed onto the hood of his car, in the pouring rain.

He'd show him what it really meant to be a tease, and hopefully not get pneumonia.


	10. Trying New Things

Kenny twitched a little as the amber fluid ran lazily down his leg, the feeling a bit odd.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kevin asked from the floor of their bedroom, Kenny sitting on the bed and looking all too concentrated as he drizzled honey from a bottle down the bottom part of his calve, ankle, and foot.

"I wanted to see if we'd like it. It seems like something you'd be into." Kenny said, shrugging. He squirted some more of the sticky, sweet stuff onto his foot and Kevin watched with curious interest.

"Am I some kind of freak to you?" Kevin's dark eyes narrowed, looking into Kenny's blue ones.

Kenny broke his gaze from the dripping honey and looked at his older brother. "Yeah, I guess. Now, before this becomes part of our carpet and makes it even more fucked up, here.." Kenny angled his foot toward Kevin, who brushed his hair out of the way and leaned down to lick the honey off the top of his younger brother's foot.

He rolled his tongue over the skin. It wasn't as weird as he thought it would be, and tasting the honey was a plus. He'd have to wait a little longer to see if something like this could get him hard, though. He never thought about foot fetishism. Apparently Kenny had put time aside to think about it, though.

Kenny jolted suddenly, pulling away, leaning back on the bed with a strangled sound.

"What?" Kevin sat up, looking confused, Kenny stifling a crackling, static like sound from his throat.

"Sorry, dude…it tickled…" He answered, a bit sheepishly. Kevin rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Kenny's knee.

"You ready now?" Kevin's eyebrows perked up as he asked the question, a little amused at the way Kenny looked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do it.." The blonde moved his ankle, so his foot bobbed up and down for a moment. He watched his older brother lap away the substance on the bottom of his calve and ankle. It felt warm, pleasing. It felt like Kevin's tongue should anywhere on his skin. Kenny relaxed into it, closing his eyes. Maybe it wasn't so weird or bad.

Quickly, the tickling sensation shot through him, and he jumped up, laughing for a short while until Kevin pulled away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kevin asked, annoyed. He looked up at Kenny like he was a total imbecile.

"I told you! It fucking tickles, okay?" Kenny leaned back, watching Kevin smirk slowly. The grin spread deviously across his face and Kenny glared down at the brunette. "What?"

The younger boy twisted and squirmed when his foot was grabbed, Kevin's tongue swirling all over it and lapping at the skin, the tickling immense and making him jerk and kick.

"S-stooop! Stop it!" He slapped Kevin on top of the head, pretty hard, but the older wouldn't relent. "F-fuuck, Kev!" Kenny tried to yell through giggles and all out laughs, his face getting red as he tried to release his foot. "If you d-don't stop, I'll fucking….kick..k-kick you in the face! QUIT!"

Kenny tried to detach Kevin by putting his non-captive foot on his shoulder and push him away. It didn't work, the tickling made him weak and uncoordinated.

After a few moments, Kevin stopped, a bruise on his cheek and his head spinning from a punch he'd apparently gotten along the way.

He leaned back, laughing as an embarrassed and pissed off Kenny pulled his knees up to his chest on the bed. The blonde glared daggers at the brunette, but he just gleamed with triumphant laughter.

"Looks like we can't do the foot fetish thing." The older remarked, smiling still.

"Fuck you.." Kenny grumbled. "..its not the worst loss, I guess.." He was looking defensive, Kevin still grinning.

"Nah, but, you have other places, a lot less ticklish, I can lick honey off of." He offered his hand, and Kenny slapped it away, apparently pouting. "Come on…" He coaxed softly, ruffling Kenny's hair, pulling himself up onto the bed with his little brother."

"Fine.." Kenny muttered in agreement.


	11. Movies

Kenny watched the old school graphics introducing a movie light up the television screen obnoxiously. He had every intention of hanging out with his friends today, and here he was, being pulled down onto the couch, hands larger than his pressing down on his shoulders.

"Kevin…my friends are coming over, and I really rather not watch Back to the Future with you.." Kenny scowled, being held there.

"No, Ken…its Back to the Future, Part THREE." Kevin nodded, seeming excited, eyes glued to the TV..

"Have you been doing this all afternoon? You manage to get weekends off from the factory up there, and this is how you use the precious time?"

"Hell yes. Its a classic, Kenny. A fucking classic."

"Kevin…as excited as I am that you plan to watch the whole fucking trilogy in one evening, I'd rather spend time with my-"

"MARTY!" Kevin shook Kenny, yelling and impersonating the erratic doctor.

"Look, just finish the dumb thing on your own.." He tried to pull out of Kevin's grasp, who simply pulled him closer, quoting:"Oh, I know you did send me back to the future. But I'm back! I'm back from the future!" In time with Marty on screen.

Just in time, Cartman, Stan, and Kyle walked into the house.

"What's up, Ken?" Stan smiled, leaning over the couch to look down at him.

"Obviously not this place's property value.." Cartman joked, the same nonchalant, dick-faced air about him.

Kyle sighed, plopping on the couch next to the subdued Kenny. "Shut up, fatass."

Stan took a seat next to Kyle, pointing to the screen.

"Back to the Future? I love this movie."

"I know." Kevin said, eyes shining as he looked past Kenny and Kyle to Stan. "Kenneth here doesn't understand its brilliance." He patted his brother on the shoulder, who rolled his eyes and growled as Cartman weaseled his way between himself and Kyle. Kenny pressed up against his brother, and Kyle against Stan, whilst fatass got comfortable. Kevin and Stan didn't really seem to care, smiling as they watched the movie.

"There are much better films.." Kenny started, interrupted by Kevin yelling another line in sync with an actor. He huffed, looking like he was about to punch the brunette, then turned to Kyle.

"You agree with me, right, Ky?" He said sweetly, smiling.

"Well…" Kyle started, seeming hesitant. He had obviously been in this situation before.

"Kyle!" Stan looked over at him. "You couldn't possibly understand the greatness, the epicness, of this motion picture!"

Kyle just sank back into the couch, sighing.

With both red head and blonde boys defeated, they all silently agreed on watching the movie. Kenny glared at Kevin, teeth grinding in annoyance about ten minutes into it.

"Kev…if we're watching this, PLEASE choose someone and ONLY quote them."

Kevin looked down at Kenny, seeming deep in thought for a second. He suddenly shook him, a big grin on his face."MARTY!"

And with that, Stan quoted Marty, hands moving in the air, and Kevin enthusiastically recited Doc's lines. Oh, what a great time.


	12. Valentine

Kenny zipped up his orange parka, looking at Kevin who was lying in their bed. Kenny was getting ready for school, and Kev had come home from work not too long ago. He lay on his stomach, arms folded under his head. His breathing was steady, but he wasn't sleeping yet.

"Hey, Kev.." Kenny said softly, Kevin pinching his eyes shut harder before opening them.

"Yeah?" He yawned, eyes looking up at his brother.

"Uh.." Kenny suddenly felt nervous. He could feel the skin on his face warming up. "You know..what today is?" He smiled somewhat awkwardly.

"No, I just got home. I don't even know what the fuck is going on." Kevin mumbled, brown eyes lazily gazing up at the blonde who shook a little.

Kenny knelt down, digging under the bed. Kevin just laid there, not in the mood to twist around and see what he was doing.

Kenny emerged, hands behind his back, smiling.

"Valentine's Day. I got you some stuff."

Kevin looked like he was confused for a moment, then chuckled softly, propping himself up on his side.

"Why?"

"Be..because.." Kenny's voice strained, sounding embarrassed and agitated all at once.

The brunette just watched him, eyebrows arched slightly, waiting for an answer. Kenny's shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

"Well, I thought it would make ya happy or something! But I guess nothing pleases you!" His face got red, kneeling again and grabbing his brother's wrist, fastening a silver chain linked bracelet on him. Kenny did odd jobs and ran errands for people to save up to buy it.

"There…" He grumbled.

Kevin sat up, examining it. It wasn't girly or overly flashy, which he appreciated. He also wondered how the hell he got it, but decided not to ask.

"Thanks, Ken…I like it.." His hand reached out, rubbing the top of Kenny's head and playing with his blonde hair. "You're suppose to give something to your girlfriend or a girl you like, though."

"Not really.." Kenny muttered. "..a favorite person counts."

Kevin grinned, leaning forward, Kenny moving back a little. "Aww, I'm your favorite person? IN THE WHOLE WORLD?"

"..No.." Kenny glared up at him, pushing him away as Kevin went in for a kiss. "Get off me! I hate you!"

Kevin grabbed Kenny's wrists, moving off the bed to wrestle his little brother to the floor.

"Yes I am! Plus, you want me to be your Valentine! Aww, how cute, Ken!"

"No I don't! F-fuck you, get off me!" Kenny kicked, but Kevin just sat on his stomach, causing the fighting to cease.

"Heavy…." Kenny wheezed, feet kicking slightly.

Kevin just smirked, holding Kenny's wrists still. "Ask me to be your Valentine! I might say yes!"

"..Noooo…" His voice was tiny, stressed due to lack of air. He fidgeted, but Kevin just pinned him there.

"You can hide your true feelings for me, Ken!"

"Fuuuck….offff….." Kenny hissed, glaring up at him. His body felt crushed.

"Ask me, or I'll make out with you in front of your friends. You won't know when or where, but I'll make it happen." Kevin tightened the grip on Kenny's hands, delighted as he squirmed around.

"FINE!" Kenny yelled, as best as he could with Kevin on top of him, anyway.

Kevin stood up, pulling Kenny with him by the wrists. He kept his hold on him in case he tried to run for it.

"..Kevin.." Kenny started out, his voice tiny and eyes locked on the floor.

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kevin jerked his wrists, Kenny's body moving in a jumpy rhythm because of it. "AND you have to look at me.."

Kenny inhaled air, then let it out harshly, like he was a popped tire. His head jolted up, eyes blazing with embarrassment and anger. He grinded his teeth, then bit his lip. He stared at Kevin for what seemed like forever. His mouth wouldn't work, and Kevin's goofy grin wasn't helping.

He finally formed the words, shyly, and pissed off.

"Kevin.." He spoke quietly still, but not as soft as before. "..will you…be my fucking…Valentine..?" His eyes shifted as he spoke, knowing his face was red. It felt like he was on fire and he wanted to just kick Kevin and run.

Kevin lit up like a crazy, stupid Christmas tree and pulled Kenny into a tight bear hug, surrendering his wrists.

"Kenny! Of course I will…you're so fucking cute." He kissed a grumbling Kenny's cheek, letting him pull back from him. Kevin still kept his arms around Kenny, whose hands were on his shoulders, trying his best to push them apart.

"Dude, you HAVE to be gayer than me.." Kenny growled, Kevin's lips finding his. He sighed and gave in, eyes closing softly, letting Kevin pull him closer.

The blonde moaned quietly, feeling teeth on his neck and hands on his lower stomach. He heard his zipper being pulled down, and felt Kevin's fingers dipping into his underwear. He opened his eyes, one hand idly playing with chocolate colored hair while the other clutched Kevin's shoulder.

"Kev, I have to go to school.."

"I'll drive you there when we're done.." Kevin mumbled between licking and sucking on his neck.

"Don't you have to sleep?"

"It can wait." He stated simply, hand pushing further into Kenny's boxers.

"…Okay…" Kenny hesitantly agreed. He'd probably just miss first, maybe even second, period anyway..


	13. Cuts and Bruises

Pushing the door to his home open, Kenny nearly stumbled into broken plates and who knows what. The table was overturned, glass was everywhere. He looked around frantically, seeing his father passed out on the couch, dried blood clinging to him as he slept heavily.

Completely dumbfounded, and in a panic, Kenny rushed toward the sound of movement.

He found Kevin, hunched over the bathroom sink and muttering in a very pissed off fashion.

"Kev, what the fuck happened?" Kenny blinked, looking at the red staining the bowl of the beat-up bathroom sink below Kevin.

Kevin turned to him, as bloody as their father.

"Our dear old dad drank even more than usual." He said flatly, washing away blood from a cut near his eye afterward.

"Where's Karen?" Kenny nearly ran out of the bathroom when Kevin's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Mom took Karen out for a little bit, to calm her down. I knocked his drunk ass out, so don't worry. He didn't even think about touching her."

Kenny chewed on his lip. His heart was still thumping hard inside his chest. "Dude, you look like shit. Do you need help?"

"Thanks for the compliment, and no, I'm alright."

"I'll help." Kenny said immediately after Kevin spoke, too stubborn not to do something. He put his hands on Kevin's shoulders and guided him to sit down on the seat of the toilet.

Kevin sat there, trying to relax. The adrenaline was still pumping through him when he was cleaning his wounds. Now, it simmered, then slowly crept away. Having Kenny there was soothing. He was glad he hadn't been there for the fight, their father had a knack for picking on Kenny more than Kevin. The older always intervened, though, if there was any form of threat toward the other kids, or if it seemed to get a bit too heavy between his father and mother.

Kenny worked slowly, trying not to irritate or hurt Kevin more than he already was. A huge, menacing bruise puffed up his cheek, there were numerous cuts and discoloration on his face and neck. There was a grateful part in Kenny, appreciating the fact Kevin hadn't lost a fight to their dad for a while. Their father got hostile toward him because of it, and sometimes even seemed like he was trying to avoid Kevin. He had grown a few inches taller than him, and Stuart McCormick wouldn't admit it, but it made him seethe.

Kenny could fight, but a knot in stomach would form when it came to his father. He didn't know why, but he was shaken up by his presence when he went into a rage and aimed it toward him. He had never fought his dad, and hoped he never would. The two of them silent, both brothers in thought about practically the same thing, the blonde felt a little guilt for Kevin always being the one to step up. He was the braver one, Kenny suspected, considering even if Stuart killed Kenny, he'd come back. Kevin was admirable.

"Okay…" Kenny sighed finally, hands shaking a little, the nervousness not completely dead yet. "All done."

Kevin idly ran a hand over the bandages on him before standing up. He seemed annoyed, but, who wouldn't?

"I'm going to clean up, then get ready for work. Mind helping me?"

"You're really still going to work?" Kenny trailed his older brother into the living room, helping him pick up things.

"Of course I am. I can move."

"I wished you wouldn't…" Kenny said quietly, both of them placing the kitchen table back in its proper place.

"I know. I'm going, anyway." Kevin gave him a level look, telling him not to argue with him.

"I guessed you would. I just want you to KNOW where I stand on it."

Kevin rolled his eyes as they continued cleaning the house. The atmosphere slowly got less tense, and by the time the house looked relatively normal, they were their joking, old selves.

Kenny leaned in the doorway, watching Kevin grab his keys and head outside.

"..Kev.." He muttered quietly. Kevin stop and pivoted, standing in front of him just outside the door.

"Yeah?"

"You're a….good person…and I love you." Kenny grumbled the last part, nearly inaudible.

Kevin grinned, the happy look clashing with how battered he was.

"Love you, too." He leaned in, kissing Kenny on the forehead. "When mom and Karen come home, tell Karen I'm sorry for everything that happened, alright?" He looked up, seeing headlights cascading over the hill. That was probably their mother and sister.

"Yeah, sure." Kenny nodded, Kevin getting into his car.

Kenny took a peek in Karen's room a little while after she had gotten home to make sure she was asleep. He was glad she was, after everything that happened. He couldn't sleep, himself.

He decided to try, flopping down on his bed and having the mixed scent of himself and Kevin surround him. Odd, but he liked it in some familiar way.

He got frustrated after a while, and sighed loudly. Annoyed, and feeling rather homosexual, he grabbed one of Kevin's hoodies, slipped it on over himself, just wearing that and boxers. He curled up into the fabric, and finally went to sleep.


	14. Jealous

A certain blonde boy shuffled into his bedroom, getting home fifteen minutes after his brother, somewhere in the six o'clock in the morning vicinity.

Kevin was about to fling himself onto the bed and try to get some sleep, whilst seeing Kenny yawn and enter their room.

"Out a bit late, hm?" He grinned, the blonde nodding with a smile. He pulled himself under the covers, yawning softly and closing his eyes. "Have fun?" he muttered, half heartedly, in earnest more interested in sleeping.

Kenny grinned tiredly, sitting on the bed, taking off his parka and throwing it in some random direction. "Yes, I did." He watched Kevin's eyes open. He ran his hand across his neck, a more than impressive amount of hickies littering him, none Kevin's. "Wanna know who gave me these?" He smirked cheekily, hoping to get a rise out of his brother.

"Don't really care…" Kevin said quietly, shrugging a little. "..goodnight."

Kenny's amused look turned into disappointment. "What? You don't care? Why?"

"Its not really my business, plus I'm tired. Goodnight." He repeated again, despite it being morning.

The blonde didn't like his brother's nonchalant indifference. He was suppose to care. He was suppose to get angry, maybe even be a little concerned. His plan backfired, for now.

The next day, Kenny happily announced a date with Red. Kevin told him to have fun and didn't remove his eyes from the television. He asked:

"You've seen her, she's pretty, right?"

Kevin just answered with a: "Yep, she's not bad. Don't get AIDS."

The day after his annoying date with Red, which was disappointing and angered him because Kevin wasn't pissed about it, Kenny kneeled in front of the bed, tying up his shoes. Kevin was sitting on the bed, fixing a zipper on one of their little sister's hoodies at her request.

"Ya know.." Kenny glanced up, Kevin looking down at him as he fixed said zipper and folded the hoodie. "..call me gay, but Kyle's pretty hot."

The blonde smirked as he saw the thoughtful expression on his older brother's face. After a moment or so, Kevin nodded, and said:

"Yeah, I'd tap that."

Son of a bitch.

After that, Kenny was pacing the concrete floor of the garage again, Kevin working, peering into the engine of some car Kenny didn't give a shit about.

"What's wrong with you?" Kenny finally said, stopping his annoying pacing and twitching. He stood, touching Kevin he was so close, and whispered angrily to him.

"What do you mean?" Kevin said, looking over to him. He then lowered his voice to a whisper, too. "…I meant..what do you mean?" He said very quietly, mocking Kenny.

"I've been trying to piss you off all week. Don't you get jealous?" He ground his teeth, embarrassed at what he had said.

Kevin looked really, really confused. Then, he grinned like a madman. Kenny thought his face would split in two.

"You want me to be jealous?"

"Fuck you, I'm going home." Kenny spun on his heels, face burning red.

Kevin let him go this time. He'd see him soon enough.

The older of the two came home after his work at the garage to find a brooding Kenny stretched out on the couch.

"You okay?" He smiled, a little amused at how flustered Kenny was. He liked that he could reduce him to such a pitiful state.

"No. Leave me alone."

"Why aren't you okay?" Kevin leaned down, resting on the sofa and smiling at the blonde, who refused to pluck his face from the old cushions to look at him.

"Because you're an asshole. Now fuck off."

Kevin just laughed. "Damn, Ken, what the fuck is wrong with you? Tell me." He pushed on Kenny, poking and prodding in an obnoxious fashion until the younger sat up.

"You know what's wrong, now leave me alone.." Kenny was going to say something else, but Kevin pounced on top of him. Kenny was pinned back against the sofa, Kevin hovering over him with a small smile, it being more genuine now.

"I didn't think you'd want me to be..possessive." Kevin said, softly. He was a little glad they were having this conversation.

"It would be nice if you at least showed some CONCERN." Kenny cut Kevin off, knowing what he was going to say and repeating it: "..I know. I KNOW, you "aren't my parent.", but still, I'd like for you to show a little initiative, so I'm not the one who feels like a freak."

"I thought you were just interested in having some fun, not something serious. Forgive me, your majesty." He smirked as Kenny looked even more pissed off.

"Why the hell would I tell you.." Kenny clasped his hands together, fluttering his eyes and acting like a girl. ".."I love you!" If I wasn't serious?" His behavior turned into a glare. He was frazzled and upset, obviously.

"..Well..you kinda say it like this:" Kevin managed his most pissed off look possible, and grumbled under his breath, so it could barely be heard: "…I love you…"

"Its difficult for me!" Kenny retorted. "Now, get off, before-" He was cut off by a kiss. It was a rough, passionate one, but short.

Kevin smiled, huffing a bit as he pulled away from Kenny, nuzzling his nose with his own.

"I'm sorry, Ken. I should've paid more attention. And, just so you know, I'm pretty pissed about those marks..even if they're gone by now."

"…Really?" Kenny looked disbelieving, his voice was even a bit pouty. Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah."

Kenny seemed to believe him that time, hugging him and muttering about how stupid he was. Kevin wasn't paying attention, he was too busy licking his ear and making him squirm.


	15. Setbacks, part 1

How did Kevin McCormick end up in this situation at 6:12 in the morning?

That's right, driving home from work. It was an average, dreary morning in the cold mountain town when some beaten-up Ford nearly slammed into him on a back road heading home. Of course, he screamed, gesturing around wildly in a road rage induced, pissed off state. Who wouldn't?

Of course, he didn't think much through up to that point. He hadn't really expected the guy to pull over and step out of his car. Great, some dickhead looking for a fight, when all he wanted was to get home.

The brunette sighed, stopping his car and glaring at the yelling idiot as he shut the door after exiting his vehicle.

He was a man in his thirties, shorter than Kevin, but he looked a lot more hostile. Kev tried to assess the situation in his tired brain. He had this happen a few times. Some times, it was a yelling match. Others came to blows, and he hadn't lost yet…and of course, there were the times, when you'd get a nice guy, that would apologize and buy you a beer and talk with you in the bar about anything and everything until you parted ways. He wasn't quite sure what this one was, but threw "nice cool older dude" out the window as he was approached, asking what the hell his problem was. Blah, blah, blah, expletives.

Kevin attempted explaining to his new friend that it was entirely his fault, vaulting out onto the road at break-neck speed, ignoring the stop sign he should've halted at.

Then, the reason why he was driving to the hospital a few minutes later happened.

The reason why he, hours from then, would be pissed off, laying in bed with stitches and feeling helpless, and mostly, worthless.

Something flickered for a moment, as Kevin stepped toward the older male. He wasn't going to hit him without being hit first, but, apparently, that wasn't what the other thought.

A switch blade had placed itself a good inch or so into Kevin's right thigh. Oh, goodie.

The brunette grimaced, teeth clenched as he felt a jolt, then a sting. The sensation pulsed and grew, and soon a ripping, tearing feeling accompanied it. He slumped down, sitting against his car as the man sped away. He hadn't really understood what happened.

He looked down, seeing a blotch of red spreading across his jeans. He saw little red splatters on the old road. He wrapped his shirt around his leg, and decided to drive to the hospital. The whole time he was thinking about the bill, and how much his leg fucking hurt, and how he could feel the skin tearing more and more when he moved it too far. Driving with his left foot was a little weird, but he managed to pull it off.

Weeks without being able to work. Weeks.

It was hell for him. Not only could he not work, he couldn't walk properly, and it hurt all the time, even with medicine, and everyone popped into his room, with their big eyes, asking how he was and if he needed anything.

No, dammit, Kevin wasn't suppose to need anything from anyone. He got what he wanted by himself, for himself. He relied on no one. Until he got stabbed on some road by a crazy and perhaps intoxicated man.

Karen spent more time at home. Right now, she was sitting in his room, in a chair, staring at him. Staring. At. Him.

"You okay? Do you want some water or something?" She asked sweetly, feet kicking a bit in boredom. Every so often, she'd text somebody. During the parts where there was no reply for a while, she simply looked at Kevin with apologetic eyes and begged to help in any way.

"No…and.." Kevin shook his head and sighed. "Look, Kare-bear, you know you're my little sis and I love you and all.." He watched Karen nod, smiling a little. "..and I'm glad you want to help, but, would you mind leaving me alone for a bit? To be honest, you kinda remind me of the little girl from Poltergeist and its creeping me out."

Karen slumped in her seat as her ringtone went off. "Okay…sorry I look like I'm from a horror movie…jerk.." She muttered the last part and stood up. Kevin told her he didn't mean it like that, but apparently she hadn't taken it too hard because she stuck her tongue out at him and grinned before she left.

Its not like he really wanted her to leave. Kevin just felt closed in. He couldn't really walk and it annoyed him. He wanted to sulk alone, basically.

He liked it when she was home, even if home wasn't the greatest place to be sometimes. She and Kenny were his backbone, all his courage and he loved them more than he'd tell them. If it wasn't for the two of them, he would've split by now, but he planned on taking both of them with him. He hadn't told them that yet, because he didn't want to disappoint them. Kevin was pretty good for disappointing people sometimes, unfortunately.

Brown eyes gazed listlessly at the ceiling, pain in his stomach from hunger. His mouth was dry, and he licked his lips and decided he'd find something on his own. Fuck doctor's orders, he knew the limits of his own body.

After plenty of sharp breaths and pulling strikes of pain, he managed to hobble out of bed. At this point, he was telling himself he was a dumbass and to take some of the painkillers on the nightstand and lay the fuck down. He liked to argue, though, so he pressed on. He could make it. It was just to the kitchen.

Kevin managed to get there, grabbing at the wall like it was his very lifeline and standing weakly on one foot at the counter. He didn't want to put more stress on his hurt leg than the journey here did.

Shaky hands gripping the countertop, he took a few ragged breaths. He was tired, and in pain. He hoped he wasn't bleeding. Getting stabbed is a bitch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Came the voice of his little brother, messy blonde hair and folded arms clad in an orange parka in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I…was getting something to eat.." Kevin blinked, staring over at Kenny. He looked…mad, disappointed, even, and not in his fake, pouting way.

"You can barely stand holding the counter. Go back to your room, I'll bring you something." Kenny stepped into the kitchen, wondering if Kevin had also gotten a head injury.

"Nah, Ken, I can do it myself-"

The older of the two was cut off by Kenny grabbing his arm.

"No, you can't. Look, you dumbfuck, you're going to tear your stitches, and then you won't be able to work for longer. You obviously don't like laying around here, so just deal with it FOR NOW, so you can get it over with.." He pulled on the brunette's arm, but Kevin gripped the counter and didn't stumble.

"Kevin…"

Kenny's voice seemed to hold warning.

"I'm fucking trapped in there, Ken, at least let me walk around a little…"

"No. Go into the living room for a bit if you really want out of bed. I'll make you something to eat, so just stop it."

"Why are you so…" Kevin trailed off, eyes narrowing, wondering why Kenny seemed like the authority for once.

"You're hurt, Kevin. I know you aren't THIS stupid, so quit. You're gonna hurt yourself worse, and as much as I love seeing you crippled, I'd like you back to normal." Kenny let his hand fall from Kevin's arm and held his own face in his hands. The older brother tilted his head a little, taken back by this. Kenny looked really tired.

"…Just don't do stuff the doctor said not to. It was enough not having you there two days ago to wake me up when I died. Go into the living room, PLEASE, for fuck's sake.."

The elder was reminded of his thoughts earlier. Being in this state had Kenny upset, worse than the others, apparently.

"I'm sorry, Ken. I'm being a dumbass, you're right. I need to listen." He tried to smile, then pried Kenny's hands away from his face. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he was going to. Kevin looked around the house, seeing no one, and kissed him on the forehead, one hand still supporting himself on the counter.

Kenny just sighed and nodded, not yet springing back completely, but getting there. He pressed himself to Kevin, slung his big brother's arm over his shoulder and helped him to the couch. Kenny went back into the kitchen, trying to find something edible.

Kevin stared at the television, not watching it, just looking. Maybe Kenny wasn't as independent as he presented himself. He chewed on his lip when he thought about what Kenny told him, about how he didn't find him and wait next to him until he woke up. Kevin did that a lot, usually he would just be out walking, and feel a pull. He didn't know when that started happening, but most of the time, he knew when Kenny died and where to find him.

His eyes traveled down to the stained carpet, teeth still gnawing at his bottom lip. His skin felt hot. Words passed through him, _unreliable, reckless, lazy, failure._

He should've had Karen and Kenny out of here, with him by now. Somewhere safer than this part of town, where Kenny may just die less. Maybe just even the upper part of South Park, he really didn't care. That way, they could both go to the same school and see their friends.

Now, since he got into this stupid mess, he'd have to work harder, longer. Kevin felt ashamed. Perhaps if he handled himself a little better, and didn't yell at that guy, next week the three McCormick siblings would be letting their parents and the peeling wallpaper deal with themselves alone for once.

Mistakes happen, he tried to reassure himself. He didn't feel any better, though.

"_Some big brother.."_ He thought to himself, eyes starting to sting. He wasn't about to cry, though, no way, not with Kenny already in the room and sitting down next to him, a grilled cheese sandwich on a paper plate forced into his hands.

"You okay?" Ken said, a mouthful of his own cheese and bread obscuring his speech a little.

Kevin breathed in and out, felt himself calm a little, and replied.

"Yeah. It hurts a bit, that's all.." He chewed on his sandwich, trying to snap out of his thinking so he could have a coherent conversation with the blonde. It wasn't working too well, so he occupied himself with eating and stealing the last half of Kenny's soda. Well, technically Kenny gave it to him.

Soon, the atmosphere got calmer, Kevin was still drifting in his thoughts, actually trying to think of the proper way to apologize. They had immersed themselves in a low budget horror film that had made them laugh. It was the tomato juice-looking blood, can-see-the-zipper-on-the-costume kind of one.

Kevin sighed, looking down at Kenny next to him.

"Hey.." He muttered, squeezing a handful of Kenny's hair to get his attention. The younger one's eyes looked up at him curiously, jaw chomping on his parka sleeve.

"Don't eat that.." Kevin growled, swatting his hand away from his mouth. Kenny had an issue of getting bored and "eating" his sleeves, but he was getting over it. Most of the time he wanted to see if Kevin would notice because it annoyed him.

"What?" Kenny leaned back into the old couch, the weak wooden supports creaking a bit.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry…for…well, you know. Being a dick lately.." Kevin shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but not too used to giving formal apologies. Well, it was somewhat formal.

"You've just been difficult." Kenny teased, grinning. "I'd be that way if I got shanked and lived, too."

"I didn't get shanked.." Kevin grumbled, not looking very amused. Kenny laughed and just said:

"Yeah, ya did."

"Fine, whatever, I got shanked and its not been the best. I still should try to listen to you and be in a better mood."

Kenny paused for a moment, looked at his shoes, and then back up at Kevin. He Didn't really know what to say, but it made him happy Kevin was saying sorry, even if he hadn't really been all that bad considering the situation.

"Thanks, Kev…" Was all that he could muster. The younger was at a loss for once.

They sat in silence for a while, and eventually went back to their room, slowly, Kenny helping a limping Kevin, muttering "ow" along the way.

Kevin leaned against the thin wall behind him, legs sprawled out on the mattress.

Kenny leaned against him, actually reading a book for once, apparently something Kyle recommended. As rare as it was, Kevin was tired and not really in the mood to discuss it.

Kevin watched the unmoving letters on the t.v. as winds picked up outside. It was hailing, said their battered roof, in a sorrowful song of pings and clatters.

"Ken.." Kevin muttered, eyes glued on the not so enticing letters about a lost signal.

"Mmhmm?" He kept his eyes on the book, nodding to show he was listening.

"Am I always like this?"

Kenny moved away from his older brother's shoulder a little, looking up at him from the odd angle, hair covering what Kenny wanted to see.

"Like what?" He asked, confused.

"Completely fucking useless." Kevin chewed on his lip again. Why he was doing that so much lately he had no idea, so he made a point to stop and chew on his tongue instead.

"You work hard, Kevin." Kenny said softly, trying to soothe him. He didn't think Kevin was useless, he helped him out a lot. He had just bought him shoes because his were really torn up, he paid for his cell phone, and drove him places…and if their sister needed something when she was home, all she had to do was ask. He fixed things if they could be repaired, and cleaned him up when he could if he died.

"Well.."

"You aren't useless, you've practically raised me." Kenny's voice was firm when Kevin's wasn't.

Kevin's brown eyes stared into Kenny's light ones. He seemed calmer, more serene. Kevin pulled Kenny into him, arms around him and his head resting atop the other's.

"I hope I did a good job.." Kevin murmured. He was taken back by what Kenny said, so he wasn't really ready to say something amazing.

"You did." The blonde smiled, cuddling into the older one. He thought Kevin would let go of him, but they just sat there, resting against one another comfortably. He felt Kevin's lips give him a kiss atop his head before he went back to resting on him. The sound of hail filled the house, Kenny continuing to read, feeling warm in his brother's embrace.

He never thought Kevin would feel weak, but, a good stab would probably do that to anyone. The older needed reassurance, and everyone needed that from time to time. Kenny was glad he could be the one to do it, because, honestly, he couldn't fathom a world without Kevin. He tried to, and it scared the hell out of him.

He'd sleep alone. Alone. By himself in blackness, he'd fidget and get cold easily. He'd think of impossible things to occupy the not-so-terrifying room, and scare himself into a nightmare. He wouldn't open his eyes after being attacked or having something fall on him to his head resting in someone familiar's lap. He'd be lying on the cold pavement. He'd stand up, with shaky legs and feel abysmal, he'd cringe at the dizziness, the confusion and fear creeping all around him on the long walk home.

Could he take care of Karen? Could he stand up to his father on the nights he went overboard?

He had no idea.

His fingers curled around Kevin's shirt, and brought him back to reality. The hail sounding out its still apparent battle, and the scent and warmth comforting him in the fact that Kevin was there and very real. Kenny felt safe, surrounded comfortably. He kind of wanted to tell Kevin he loved him, and it would have been appropriate after all they had said, but he felt his face get hot, so he decided not to, and tried to focus on the ink in the book.

Kevin watched pixels on the screen scatter and come back together in odd intervals, only to be ultimately surrendered to the screen with letters again. He felt Kenny's hand hold onto him, and smiled softly. After a few minutes, it loosened, and he was about to ask if Kenny wanted to lay down, when he noticed he had fallen asleep against him, pages of the book crinkled because it fell to his lap and landed haphazardly.

Kevin smiled, took the book away and let Kenny slowly fall, arm wrapped around him to control the small descent. He lay next to him, dull pain still in his thigh, drifting off to sleep to the sound of the ice.


	16. Setbacks, part 2

Three days later, Kevin's leg was feeling a lot better, but not healed completely yet, and Kenny was sitting with him, straddling his left, unharmed leg, their mouths connected, hands roaming slowly over bodies, breath hot and air in their room slowly turning musty.

Kenny pulled away, panting, Kevin's hands gripping his wrists to pull him back toward him. Kenny stayed back, though, talking after regaining breath.

"We're just messing around, right? I mean, we can't have sex with you like this.."

Kevin quirked a brow, an unamused and challenging look on his face, dark eyes devious.

"We could definitely, and we are."

This made Kenny laugh. Kevin was too much sometimes.

"You can't fuck me with a stab wound!" Kenny jerked his hands out from his brothers grasp, smiling.

"Why don't we see about that?" Kenny reeled back, avoiding the outstretching hand that aimed to capture him.

"You're gonna rip out your stitches, stupid." He batted Kevin's hand away, again.

"That's why you should be nice and ride me.." Kevin purred, teeth digging into the skin underneath Kenny's jaw, finally managing to pull him closer.

Kenny sighed at the feeling, he wanted it, but he didn't want this situation getting worse. He managed to scramble out of bed, Kevin reaching for him.

"I don't know.." He mumbled, blue eyes watching Kevin from the middle of the room.

"Don't be like that. Come here." Kevin beckoned, sounding sweet. Kenny almost gave in, until he realized the power he had.

"I dunno, I mean…I'm faster right now…I could just leave.." The younger one grinned, inching toward the door until his hand rest threateningly on the knob.

"No one's here, right? So there isn't a problem, and you shouldn't be being a dick to someone who's hurt.." Kevin's tone got less and less sugar coated.

"You could get hurt more, though.." Kenny twisted a little, acting innocent, with his parka unzipped and his pants unbuttoned, orange fabric hanging off of his shoulder and crowding the hand resting on the doorknob.

"You stayed home on a school day to take care of me. So take care of me, dammit." Kenny watched Kevin's eyes narrow, heard the small amount of gravel rising up in his voice. This was fun.

He dropped to his knees, and watched. Kevin sighed, agitated, fingers beckoning him closer in a manner more demanding than usual.

"Why should I?" Kenny questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, watching Kevin still, superior expression on his face.

"Because I was fucking stabbed and I haven't been able to have sex in three weeks." Kevin sounded a lot more pissed off now, glaring at Kenny from the bed.

"You're healing, though.."

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck."

Kenny sighed, and started crawling toward him. He got to the edge of the bed, smiling softly. Maybe it wasn't right to tease Kevin so much, he did get hurt pretty badly. Kenny was still worried about making it worse though, and going through his head to try and figure out a way to avoid hurting him.

"What if your stitches tear.." Kenny's hands found a bottle of lubricant despite his words. He felt a hand in his hair, fingers gripping tightly, pulling him up. It hurt, but the warmth in his scalp pulsed seductively, and he stood a little, but mostly allowed himself to be pulled up onto the bed.

"If they do, they do. Just shut up.." Kevin yanked him closer, Kenny groaning softly at the tugging of his hair before feeling Kevin's tongue on his. He kissed back with fervor, sloppily, giving his older brother spontaneous and heated puppy kisses. The kind he liked most in the heat of the moment with Kevin. The brunette turned and licked his brother's cheek from time to time. Kenny had no idea why, but found it so fucking hot in the right places. If they weren't at this point, it would just be a weird sensation, but he knew Kevin saw right through him, and got red in the face because his brother knew he liked it. He hated how much Kevin managed to figure out about him.

Kevin's hands pawed and pushed at his clothing, leaving him with pants around his knees, leaning over Kevin still, moving his head so his brother could gnaw on his neck.

"Come on.." Kevin breathed out, pushing Kenny back and all but tearing off what was left of the other boy's clothes. "..I want you.." It was an amorous grumble, one that made Kenny's hazy eyes widen. Had Kevin ever said that to him before? Maybe. He couldn't remember, but at that moment he felt like he could fly for some reason. He looked up at their cracked ceiling, moaning quietly as Kevin's hand pumped his member, hips moving in the rhythm of the fingers while love bites were scattering themselves on his neck and shoulders.

Kenny pulled away, and outstretched his hand with the lubricant, the other pulling Kevin's hard flesh out of his jeans and stroking. He wondered if his big brother felt overdressed, but also understood that taking his pants all the way off would just slow the process and cause trouble.

Kenny looked confused when Kevin refused the bottle, pushing it back toward the younger of the two.

"You do it, I wanna watch you."

Kenny sat up, taking his hands off of Kevin and staring at the bottle, flushed.

"….Its weird if it isn't you doing it.."

"Be nice.." Kevin chimed, grinning as Kenny stared down somewhat shyly at his hands.

Kenny clenched the lubricant, gaining courage. He looked up at Kevin.

"I will, if you…tell me you…want me again.." Kenny gulped, amazed he even got the sentence out of his throat. He kept a level stare, although appearing just a bit meek.

A chortle came out of Kevin's chest, making Kenny back up a little.

"Liked that, hm? You seem a little…insecure, Ken.." A grin plastered onto the older one's face.

"Ugh, shut up.." Kenny glared at him, teeth clenching for a second. "You make me tell you I love you, scream your name, and say I'm your whore, at least give me this!" He gestured about for a moment as his small rant went on.

"Fine…get this moving, kid, because I want you." The amusement stopped after the first word. After that, the sentence was genuine, calm, voiced out a little demandingly. It made Kenny smile, and something curled around him welcomingly. He poured lubricant out on his fingers, and pulled himself higher on his knees. He leaned back a bit, hand timid at first until he saw the lust tinting Kevin's face. He wanted to put on a good show, but it was a little strange because it was more often that Kevin would do this to him, and he thought that had felt a lot better, too.

"Do you have to stare like that..?" Kenny said finally, head tilted a little bit as if trying to avoid Kevin's eyes. His face was reddening as he relaxed more into the sensation, trying not to think so much of the intense stare, but more so what it meant. He shuddered, brushing his prostate and feeling Kevin's warm hands playing with him, teasing him.

"Quit being so shy.." Was Kevin's answer as his hands drifted to Kenny's waist and pulled him closer, the blonde's knees shuffling to move up the bed.

"I'm not shy." Kenny grumbled, free hand drizzling lubricant onto Kevin's hard flesh, then dropping the bottle as he started stroking him.. He didn't really know how to go about it at first, thinking he would end up hurting Kevin in some way. It was just his luck.

Kenny moved to straddle the older one, hovering above him and slowly pulling his fingers out of himself. He sighed, still a bit nervous, and guided both himself and Kevin's erection into one another. He took it slow, moving himself up and down in soft, steady motions until Kevin was buried and twitching inside him. Kenny bit his lip, eyes closed as he stayed still for a moment, some pain pulsing dully through him. He heard Kevin let out a soft groan, and started to move again, picking up his pace gradually.

Kenny would normally lean back and support himself by holding onto Kevin's thighs, but because of his brother's injury, he leaned forward and placed his palms on Kevin's chest. The brunette smiled softly up at him, one of his hands tucking blonde hair behind his ear before pulling him down for a kiss rougher than any of Kenny's current actions.

The younger one took this as an obvious sign and rolled his hips, pushing on Kevin to help steady himself as he moved a lot faster and brought himself down harder. He could feel the warmth between them immediately, and his breath started coming in fast huffs. His eyes seemed bolted shut, concentrating on all of the sensations and keeping a fast, needy pace in hopes of making his older brother tumble over the edge.

Kenny hadn't really noticed the springs in their mattress were being tortured by his power and speed. It was a bad habit he had trouble breaking whenever he and Kevin were like this. The metal coils would creak, and the bed would hit the wall. Kevin always had to tell him to try to be quieter. No one was home but them right now, though. So, the blonde boy opened his eyes for a few moments to see Kevin under him, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, big hands clutching at Kenny's hips. He looked liked the younger _wanted _him to look, definitely.

Kevin's hands slid up a little further, fingers sinking into Kenny's hip bones and waist as the older started guiding the blonde's body down more quickly. Kenny groaned, breath uneven and labored, feeling heat and power surge through him. He let himself rest against Kevin, arms wrapping under the older boy and hands clutching at the tops of his shoulders while he rocked his hips and listened to the erratic breathing from both of them.

Kenny buried his face into Kevin's neck, feeling both his brother's and his own skin becoming slick with sweat. He rocked his hips, pressing Kevin deep inside him, groaning at the feeling, still moving fast and hard, the bed below them whining.

Kevin's uneasy voice was husky in Kenny's ear, broken by deep breaths he was taking.

"Ngh, slow down…." The older murmured, almost pleadingly. "..you're gonna make me cum.."

The blonde pulled himself up from Kevin, hands resting on the older's unsteady chest again, and he slammed himself down over and over, hips and thighs starting to strain as he kept his pace as fast as he could. He wanted to see how fast he could make Kevin lose it, and trained his eyes on his brother, head tilted back, pushed into the pillows and teeth gritted. It was delicious utopia, being disobedient like this.

Kenny let his eyes slip shut and keep going despite fatigue settling into his muscles. He couldn't control his breathing, and felt it hitch when Kevin's hand started furiously pumping his slick, throbbing erection. His nails clawed at the brunette's skin, and he felt the other tense beneath him. He heard a deep, somewhat strangled cry and felt twitching inside him as Kevin forced himself up and as deep into Kenny as possible. Fire crackled through his nerves, Kevin cumming hard and making Kenny do the same, rough hand squeezing on hardened flesh until hot, bright liquid splayed out over them.

The blonde shuddered, still moving over Kevin slowly, and finally stopping. His skin tingled, his heart beat against his chest, and his mouth was dry. He stayed there for a bit, coming down slowly, feeling tired and not wanting to move. He reminded himself Kevin was hurt, though, and climbed off of him as delicately as his shaking legs let him.

After cleaning up with a towel, and wiping off what got on Kevin's lower stomach, he plopped next to his older brother and curled up in the covers.

Kenny cracked open hazy blue eyes to peer over at the brunette, whose head turned, eyes glazed over but an angry scowl on his face. Kenny grinned, nose and mouth covered by the blankets.

"I hate you, you fucking prick.." Kevin grumbled, fixing his clothes, not caring that they were sweaty, and covering himself up, too.

Kenny felt nothing but satisfaction at hearing that. He said it to Kevin a lot in that way, and knew what emotions were running through him when he did. Causing his brother to feel that way just made his world all sunshine and rainbows.

"Aww, but I love you, Kev.." He said, as sweet as possible, scooting back from what would have been a slap upside the head. He chuckled and took a nap next to Kevin, knowing he'd get over it soon.


	17. Old Memories, New in the Making

Kevin ended up being glad he had dragged Kenny to the party with him, considering now he was totally smashed and the blonde agreed to drive home. Ken was only fourteen, but his driving wasn't bad, and with an intoxicated big brother in the passenger's seat and no license, he was extra careful. They were safe, and stumbled through the door without too much of a hassle.

Kenny hadn't drank. He mostly talked to some hot older girls and popped into rooms Kevin was in time and time again to check on him. He seemed kind of depressed before they took off, so he wanted to keep an eye on the brunette.

Kenny plopped on the floor of their bedroom, ready for sleep. He was pulling off his shoes when his eyes trailed up to his brother.

"You okay?" He asked, somewhat tentatively. Kevin looked tired, but content. He leaned back onto the bed he was sitting on, weight on his hands, and nodded. His brown eyes drifted closed, and he yawned. Ken pulled off everything but his boxers, put on a pair of pajama pants with an old wife beater, and was crawling around Kevin to shimmy under the sheets. Kevin poked at him, causing him to stop mid crawl and look back.

"Wha?"

"You aren't staying up?" The brunette asked, watching his younger brother stop and sit beside him.

"Nah." He grinned, overlooking Kevin. "It doesn't really look like you are, either."

Kevin seemed to pout, his eyes bleary with drunkenness. "I want to.." He grumbled.

"Why? There's nothin' to do, and I'm not driving you around anymore. I'm sleepy."

"..Guess so.." Kevin shrugged, looking agreeable but bored. He kicked off his boots and popped his neck, rolling his shoulders. He didn't want to sleep, but was so drowsy.

Kenny watched the brunette with amusement for a bit. He was trying to fight sleep, eyes obviously heavy and his head bobbed a few times. He was getting even sleepier watching him, and spoke up.

"Come onnnn…" He flopped lazily and heavily against the older one's shoulder, whining. "Sleep time.." He pushed his body against him to be annoying, edging him in the direction of the bed.

Kevin let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine…"

The older turned, ready to just roll into the blankets and pass out. He looked over at Kenny next to him, though. He stared, not able to help it. He felt slowed, like he his body was syrup. His mind wandered, though. Kenny tilted his head, as if to ask what the hell he was staring at. Kev smiled, trying not to seem creepy or too out of it and in need of help. He didn't want Ken to worry about him.

He felt protective of Kenny. He felt like that toward Karen, too, but not as close to her. She had this big bubbly warmth tinted with toughness and Kenny's connection to him was different. It was a duller warmth, but deeper, more sincere. He wanted to hold onto it, even if it were abstract and impossible to do so.

His hands moved over the blankets in front of him, slow, like heavy snakes with full bellies. Odd thoughts he had once or twice before prodded at his more open mind, once fleeting and quickly shaken off now unyielding. His hands reached Kenny's knees and the blonde looked confused. He thought Kevin was steadying himself so he wouldn't puke.

The younger put his hands out, holding onto Kevin's shoulders. He sunk down a bit, to look into hazy brown eyes to make sure the older wasn't getting sick.

Kevin realized what he was about to do, and didn't stop. Yelling at himself inside the entire time, he moved gently, putting his forehead softly onto Kenny's. The blonde's mouth opened, ready to ask if he felt alright, but Kevin kissed him.

It was slow, and Kenny's eyes were huge while Kevin slowly sank shut. The younger's fingers tightened on the sleeve's of Kevin's shirt in alarm. The brunette's lips were warmer than Kenny's, hot, but moving almost too calmly for what was happening. Kenny pulled away, fingers still bunched in his shirt.

"..Uh…h-hey…what..?" He was stammering like an idiot. He had to admit, he thought of this before, but, that was just something stupid because they slept in the same bed. He assumed it was just an odd questioning here or there, and nothing would come of it. The younger was entirely unsure of what to do. Then, he let himself be lead forward, Kevin's hand on the back of his head, fingers lacing into his hair.

They kissed again, this one short, but the older didn't let him go. He barely got out:

"K-Kevin.." Before he was kissed again, still just as soft as the first but a lot quicker. His insides twisted. He was so confused and then angry at himself for going along with it. He closed his eyes and kissed back, anxiety pounding through him, the kind that makes your stomach turn. He wondered if Kev felt it, too, or with all the alcohol it was numb.

They shared a few more soft, quick touches before Kevin's tongue snaked into his mouth. The blonde felt like he was on fire in too much of the sense. He liked the way it felt, but his body was too hot and his heart was pounding. He could feel knots in his his stomach, thinking this was giving him an ulcer. His ears were burning, and he was sweating, but tried to push all of the worry and fear away. He tried to focus on the feeling, and did the best he could at that moment.

He hugged Kevin close, hands digging into the older one uncomfortably, but the brunette acted like he didn't even notice how hard he was being clutched and clawed at. Kenny made a worried yet pleased whimpering sound as wet tongues lost their worry and delved into each other. He was practically in Kevin's lap and they did this for what seemed like forever.

The younger one was panting, held out slightly in the brunette's arms as they pulled away from one another. Kevin's breath was slow but shallow, watching Kenny with steady but clouded eyes. He was all pink skin and trembling extremities in his arms. Kevin liked it, not to mention Kenny tasted like the licorice he'd been gnawing on all afternoon before the party. Some of it was still on the nightstand, teeth marks in it, tucked not so neatly into its big wrapper with the torn red and yellow paper top. Kevin kind of felt bad, because he knew he must taste like whiskey.

Dark eyes watched passively as the younger caught his breath. They stared at each other, each too afraid to say something stupid. Kenny finally leaned up, taking his weight off Kevin's arms, which were growing tired. He pulled himself more so into the older's lap, and his hands combed through brown hair, pushing it out of his brother's face, untangling it. Fingernails raked gently at the back of his scalp, soothing him while they simply looked at each other, both comfortable yet completely insecure.

"..We should…go to bed.." Kenny finally said, voice somewhat broken. He was afraid of what would happen if they didn't go to sleep.

"..Yeah." Kevin nodded slowly, mind still covered in fog.

They pulled away gently, clambering under the covers with little skill and coordination. The longer they stayed next to each other, the less nervous they got, and ended up sleeping quite close.

Kevin grinned to himself, walking up the steps and unlocking the door to his new apartment. Their new apartment. Reminiscing about the first time he'd made a move on Kenny, thinking he could have been way smoother. He turned to lock the door once he stepped in, taking off his coat. He had been running around with some friends from school, Kenny and Karen staying behind.

He leaned against the door and smiled, proud of himself, remembering Karen jumping into his arms when he asked her to come live with him. She must be sleeping in her room. Kenny was either up playing games or in his room asleep, too. With tired, but happy eyes, he scanned the place before quietly heading toward his own room.

* * *

**I only have a chapter or so to go on this one. I plan on finishing it up soon. :3**


	18. Home

"The fuck, Ken? I got you your own room for a reason, man." Kevin's tired eyes stared at the lump in his bed that stirred as he walked in.

Kenny pouted, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, comforter pouring around him. The bed was so much nicer than their old one. Kevin's old one, whatever. "I miss sleeping in the same room, though."

"You say that every time I find you in here."

"So let me stay." Kenny flashed an absolutely bratty smile at his older brother, whose stance became lax as he observed the blonde.

"Well, what's the other room for, then?"

"To pretend I'm not fucking my brother." Kenny's smile got even bigger, like a trickster who always won.

Kevin rolled his eyes, walking to the little closet to put his coat up, not saying anything else for now.

They weren't sure when she found out, but Karen said she "had always known" about them. Karen was extra observant, though. She was the cheeky smart one of all of them. As she had put it before heading to school one morning:

"You're like the dad." She said, gesturing to Kevin. "You make the money and put a roof over our heads. Ken's the useless wife." She said, grinning as Kenny looked baffled. "Ya know, you act like you're going to cook and clean but never do, and just keep Kevin happy by sleeping with him."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "I clean!"

Karen laughed. "Yeah, when you get yelled at!"

"Still counts! What does that make you then, Kar?" Kenny crossed his arms, and Kevin got the most amusing one yet.

"I'm the baby, duh! I'm the youngest and you guys take care of me and buy me stuff, because I'm so cute and you love me so much."

How right she was, odd as it may be.

The memory made the corner's of Kevin's mouth perk up a bit. He observed Kenny, sitting up, looking tired but eager. Of course, he had to tease him. He slowly continued disrobing and said to the younger:

"Whaddya want, Ken?"

Kenny tilted his head a little, feigning confusion. He knew what Kevin was doing and aimed to fight back.

"I was just sleeping."

Kevin chuckled. "You sure?"

"Um, yeah. I'm pretty fucking sure I know what sleeping is and what I was doing."

"You didn't really answer me though. What do you want, hm?" Kevin looked smug as he turned to completely face the blonde.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "To sleep? Duh."

"You can sleep in your room."

Kenny sighed and looked pouty. His big blue eyes emphasized the whining he was doing. "I want to sleep next to you. There." His pout seemed to get overwhelmed by annoyance toward the end. Kenny crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassed.

Kevin laughed a little, the sound low in his throat and short-lived. "Oh, really?" He walked to his bed, sitting on the edge of it.

Kenny just huffed angrily and slammed himself back down into the mattress.

"Shaddup and get in here.." The frustrated blonde mumbled, his cheeks a little pink, but he not looking at Kevin.

A grin played on Kevin's face. Giving in to Kenny's demands wouldn't be all bad.

The brunette slipped under the covers, hands moving to pull Kenny into him. Blues eyes trailed over to look up into brown counterparts. Kenny smiled a little, a cheeky look on his face as he draped his arms around Kevin's neck.

"Did you miss me?" The older grinned deviously as the question slipped past his lips. It left Kenny looking unamused as he said:

"Pfft. Whatever." and then kissed him.

Kevin let his eyes slip closed as the kiss deepend. He pulled on Kenny's hair and got a little happy groan out of him, tongues starting to twist around one another.

Kenny's hands gripped onto his brothers shoulders, pulling him in the direction he wanted. Kevin complied and followed, easing himself over the blonde and sinking his teeth into his neck. The younger let out a little gasp, the pain striking quickly and melting into a sweet stinging. He raked his nails over Kevin's shoulders and down his back, feeling him arch under the trail he left.

Kevin dipped down, tongue caressing the underside of Kenny's hardening shaft. The blonde's fingers twisted into his hair, holding him and urging him on. Kenny's hips shot up eagerly when Kevin started easing down on him. The older wasn't surprised, and continued to take it slow for a bit. Kenny's breathing was getting shaky as the pace sped up, Kevin's tongue running along his erection while his head bobbed over him, causing the room to heat up instantly. Kevin could feel some pain in his scalp, and wanted to laugh but held it in. Kenny was really rushing this, thrusting up his hips with his fingers clamped in his hair like a vice. Maybe he did miss him.

Kevin pulled back, Kenny's hands falling from his hair and taking a hold of Kevin's face, pulling him up for a rough kiss. They parted and Kenny twisted, fumbling through the drawers on the little nightstand and finding a bottle of lubricant, holding it out to his brother.

"Hurry up." He said, pushing it into the older's hand and turning around, face in the pillows and arching his hips up.

"Ugh, you're so needy…" Kevin drawled out the words sarcastically. He poured some of the lubricant onto himself, pumping his hardened member with his left hand while starting to prep Kenny with the other.

Kenny had a small smile on his face from what Kevin had said, relaxing as he felt wet digits easing their way inside of him. The bottle went back to its original place, and Kevin loomed over the blonde while slowly adding more fingers and stroking himself. Kenny let out a little satisfied sigh and Kevin's fingers started darting in and out of him, curling a little and caressing his prostate. He started a pounding motion with them, working Kenny hard. The younger groaned and pressed back against him, shaking a little. It felt like forever since they had done this, even though it hadn't been that long. Kenny just really craved it right now. Lust fogged up his blue eyes, and he turned his head a little to watch Kevin for a bit. After a little while, he was tired of playing around.

"Will you just fuck me already?" Kenny said, a rushed and lusty tone to his voice.

Kevin grinned, and took his fingers out of Kenny. Just after, he gave a harsh slap to his little brother's backside, turning the skin red where the contact was made.

"Heyyy.." Kenny said in a pouty voice, his hips being grabbed forcefully just then. He had liked it though, and Kevin knew that. The younger relaxed into the hold, letting Kevin slip inside of him. He let out a soft woosh of breath, sinking back down onto the mattress.

The older one kept a tight hold on Kenny's hips, easing himself in and out of the tight heat slowly at first. After he thought it was enough time for Kenny to adjust, he moved faster, drilling into him soon enough. Kenny groaned and clutched the sheets. He pushed his head down onto the pillow beneath him, not wanting to be too loud and wake up Karen.

The younger one closed his eyes and listened to Kevin's brething. He let his knees relax, easing himself to lay flat on his stomach, his brother sinking down with the motion and supporting himself with his forearms. Kevin lay down against Kenny, but supported the extra weight as to not overwhelm him. Kenny probably wouldn't have minded, though.

Sweat started to roll lazily down their skin, the sheets gathering heat and the air around them musty and clingy. Kevin kissed Kenny on top of the head, and then leaned a bit further down. He licked at his little brother's ear, biting it softly. Kenny sighed and brought up a hand to clutch idly at brown hair. He liked being able to just lay there, and feel Kevin's weight on him. He shuddred and moaned into the pillows, Kevin thrusting hard into him and his lips on his neck and shoulder. He wouldn't trade it for anything, as twisted as it seemed.

Kenny leaned up a little, grabbing onto one of Kevin's hands and forcing it under him, Kevin giving a little chuckle at the sudden forcefullness as he wrapped it around Kenny's shaft and started pumping in time with his hips. The younger of the two turned his head away from the pillows. His mouth was dry form being open so often, and his hair was a mess. He bit Kevin's lower lip with little restraint and the older crashed their lips together, tongue immediately darting into the other's mouth. Kenny pulled away with a hazy demand Kevin took as adorable bratty.

"Make me cum."

The brunette just smirked and picked up the pace, his hips slamming back and forth, hand quickly moving to do just what Kenny asked for. He bit hard onto the back and side of Kenny's neck, trailing harsh bites all over it and his shoulders. The blonde shivered and cried out, thrusting into Kevin's hand and letting out a breathy gasp of the older's name.

The room seemed to dissipate. It grew too hot, making both of them want to be sluggish. Their bodies refused, though, and they pushed through the heat and fatigue for that peak of shared ecstasy. Kenny wanted this so terribly bad. He waited for Kevin and ended up falling asleep. He needed this before he could rest again.

Spurts of white lust poured from the blonde, onto the sheets below them and his big brother's still moving hand. Kevin tensed, feeling a wave of pleasure pulse through him. Closing his eyes and grinding his teeth, he slammed hard into Kenny as he came. He gripped his brother's hips in a bruising manner, holding himself as deep inside of him as he could while he twitched and his stream flowed into him.

Kevin let his weight ease onto the younger one, both of them breathing hard, but otherwise relaxing. Kenny's hand found Kevin's wrist and gave it a squeeze, causing the older's hand to travel and hold his delicately. They both pulled away and went into the bathroom. After Kenny felt clean enough he lazily sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Kevin pulled him up when he was done and asked if he was satisfied.

"I'll never be satisfied." Was the younger's devilish reply, he plopping back onto the bed and Kevin following suit. They stayed quiet for a bit, then Kenny perked up, moving to snuggle close to his brother.

"Hey..so, thanks for everything." The younger said, smiling a little meekly.

"For the sex?" Kevin joked, grinning broadly.

"No, you idiot!" Kenny punched his arm, Kevin glaring at him. "You know…for like..this place..letting Karen and I live here and stuff. For being there for me. For..everything, okay? Just thanks.." Kenny's voice softened toward the end, and he didn't look up at Kevin. The older one grinned and squeezed him a little in a hug.

"I just want you and Karen to be happy." Sincerity laced in his voice, the older one being shy now and looking away.

Kenny gently traced Kevin's jaw line with his hands, and pulled his face toward his. The younger one gave him a light kiss on the lips and smiled.

"We are."


	19. Thank you! From the author

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone! Especially for all of your reviews. I love whatever you can give me, be it constructive criticism, support, something cute or funny. I really enjoy the feedback, and I have a LOT of ideas for more SP stories and plan on writing them. I'm also sorry for my slow updating on this one. With college, and selling Avon, and looking for a part time job, its been a little hectic. Plus, even more stuff on top of that! I hope to see you again shortly and that you like the other things I write, too. Of course, I have a bit of trouble not being scary/evil or dirty/sexy… XD but you like it, ne?


End file.
